The Diary of Katie Jackson
by HarryRules2
Summary: In this story, Michael Jackson has 4 children, not 3, a girl he adopted. These are her diary entries.
1. Chapter 1

Entry One:

August 22, 1990

Hey Diary, I decided it's time to start writing in you and for a good reason. But before I tell you why, I should tell you a little about myself. Here we go.

Name: Kathryn Michael Carter. (Don't ask me why that's my middle name because I honestly don't know. I'd ask my mom, but she died when I was five, and my dad doesn't know either. That's what is says on my birth certificate though.

Name I go by: Katie

Nicknames: Annie (You'll find out why in a minute) Jellybean and Popcorn (don't ask)

Birthday: June 20, 1978

Age: 12

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'6 (Yes I am tall for a 12 year old but that doesn't make me a circus freak.)

Residence: Second star to the right, straight on till morning (sorry couldn't resist) Neverland Valley Ranch Santa Ynez Valley, California. (Have you guessed who my father is yet?

Age that I was taken in: 5, after my mother died of cancer.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Foods: Kentucky Fried Chicken (like father, like daughter), Mexican, Italian, popcorn and jelly beans.

Food Dislikes: None, unless you count walnuts, because I am deathly allergic to them.

Favorite Book: The Time Machine, not Peter Pan (Sorry, Michael)

Favorite Movie: Moonwalker (What else?)

Favorite Song: Smooth Criminal (How do you think I got the nickname Annie?)

Hobbies: Dancing, drawing, reading, and riding my horse named Oreo.

Do I like tabloids: What do you think?

Anyway, I think you know enough about me now. Here's why I decided to start writing in you today

7 days from now, on Michael's 32nd birthday, he is going to adopt me. I will officially be known as Kathryn Michael Jackson (ironic, isn't it?) otherwise known as Katie.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two:

August 29, 1990

Sorry I haven't written in you a long time, Diary, but you would not believe all the things you need to get together before you can be adopted. Here's the short list: Michael's lawyer has to be there, don't know why, I just it's just some legal thing, two witnesses, we got Michael's mom and Elizabeth Taylor to be there. They have to sign the papers too. They have to be signed in front of a judge. Last but definitely not least you need Michael and I. We are going to have to go all the way to LA to do this because that's the county in which I was born. I don't know what's wrong with doing it here at home. Those are the rules, I guess. Anyway, it's time for me to get changed. After all I can't very well be adopted wearing just a t shirt and jeans. I'm gonna wear my favorite dress. It's black with white flowers, and comes all the way down to my ankles. I know it's a little hot for August, but it doesn't have sleeves so at least I won't die of heatstroke or something. My new black sandals go perfect with it. Knowing him, he'll probably wear a red shirt, black pants, his loafers, and that hat of his. That's Michael, what can you do? Anyway I really need to go, because if I don't I'll be late for giving Michael his birthday present. What's that you ask. Well it's me. Because in three hours, we have to be there an hour early, my name will officially be Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Number Three:

September 1, 1990

I'm writing to you from bed, dear diary, and another day in bed awaits me. I'm in bed, because I;m sick. It's not my bed, though. It's a hospital bed. Michael's ok. I just wanted to say that before you got worried. I'm getting ahead of myself though, so let's start at the beginning.

Yesterday, Michael and I decided had some kids come to Neverland. We set this up through the Make A Wish foundation. These poor kids have cancer. Anyway, we wanted to give them a day off from worrying about their disease. Everything was going great. They went on some ride, rose the train around played with the animals, and watched a movie. We all sat down on the grass to eat or lunch. One of the kid's mom's made cookies. I took a bite of one and the next thing I know, I'm going into anaphylatctic shock. There were no walnuts in the cookies that I could see. If there were, I wouldn't have eaten one. Anyway, the mix must have been made in a factory where walnuts are, and somehow they got in.

Luckily, I had my medicine on me, like I always do. I was able to give myself a shot of adrenaline, which is not easy, when you're having trouble breathing. Someone called an ambulance. I have to remember to thank them for that. The paramedics took me to the hospital Michael stayed behind to calm down the kids. I'm glad he did. I hope I didn't scare them to too much. They have enough stuff to deal with. Michael came later, with some clothes and stuff. He said the press people were there. I told him I knew and that they got pictures of me going into the hospital. He told me not to worry about it for now, that we would deal with it later. Anyway, Michael brought me my favorite cuddly toy, a white stuffed seal, that he bought me when we moved into Neverland. Definitely fun to hug when you're sick. Michael's the best to hug, but "Baby Seal" comes in a close second.

So, Diary, I'm getting a little sleepy, so I'll sign off and talk to you soon. Love you. Good Night.

P.S. I love you too, Daddy


	4. Chapter 4

Entry Four:

September 4. 1990

Hey, diary, guess where I am. That's right, I'm home! Well not home, exactly, but in L.A. In Century City, to be exact. Anyway, I'm all better now, and Michael and I have gone to LA to continue recording his new album. We have an apartment there. The people are nice. They don't bother us too much, they say Hi which I like, and the press people leave us alone too. The new album doesn't have name yet, but Michael sure has written songs. It's going to be tough to decide which 14 songs can make on the album. I wonder how we should decide that. Maybe we can pick them out of a hat.

Now on to some serious stuff, that is hard for me to talk about. Michael had to go to the doctor while he was here. His dermatologist to be exact. His vitiligo is getting worse. We don't really have many options left. The doctor did say though, there is something Michael can choose to do called permanent depigmentation. I don't really know or understand how it works, but there's a medicine that will destroy the rest of the pigment of his skin, and he'll be white. Well, his skin color will be anyway.

Enough talking about sad stuff. I really like Century City. It's a nice town, not too far from the beach, and definitely a lot of things to draw. Anyway that's about it. Michael and I are going to the beach, and watch the sun set and the moon rise. He said he got an idea for a new book, and being on the beach will help him write it. He said it will be a book of poems and stuff. Sounds neat. More about this later.

See ya, Diary.

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

Entry Five:

September 6, 1990

Hey Diary,

It's me again. Still in Century City. I forgot to tell you something. I've started school again. I just started yesterday. I'm in 7th grade now. Can you believe that I'm in Santa Barbara Junior High School. Technically I'm not in it, I'll be doing my schooling at home from now on. Michael has become so famous and popular, that he thought he would be safer for me to be home schooled. We had one of our world famous serious chats about it. At first I wasn't sure how I felt, but in thinking it over, I realized it didn't sound that bad. School starts at 9 and ends at 3. Of course, I get a break for lunch. I have eight classes. Here they are in no particular order: Math, English, Social Studies, Science, Spanish, Art, and Music. Music class isn't hard, I mean, just look who my dad is. The principal, whom Michael and I met back in August is really nice. He said I could be excused from taking gym class as long as I took a double class in Art. No argument from me there! Anyway that's my work. I do it at home and send it back to the school when I'm done and they send me more work. I even take tests and everything. Anyway, that's my school life, and that's that.

Talk to you soon,

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

Entry Number 6:

October 16, 1990

Hey Diary,

Once again I'm sorry for having not written to you in a long time. Michael and I have been extraordinarily busy with everything. Schoolwork, song writing, album recording, going back and forth to visit Grandma and Grandpa. Some good news though, the new album finally has a name. It's called "Dangerous." Good name! Anyway today was "Family Day." Tito and Randy's birthday's were coming up, so we all decided to get together here at Neverland. Tito's birthday was actually today, so it seemed like a perfect time for a little reunion so to speak. We don't really celebrate birthdays. I don't really know why, but Family Day is better than nothing. We talk about everything under the sun, except for business. I love catching up with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Speaking of which, maybe I should introduce you to the family.

Joseph Walter Jackson-Born: July 26, 1929 Father to ten children. He's a good grandfather and I love him I just wish I knew him more.

Katherine Esther Jackson-Born: May 4, 1930 Mother to ten children (nothing but respect for carrying all those kids). An amazing grandmother. I am surprised I don't love her more than Michael.

Here come all the children in birth order:

Maureen Reillette "Rebbie" Jackson-Brown-born May 29, 1950. One of my favorite aunts. Her husband is an awesome uncle. They are some of the nicest people I have ever met.

Sigmund Esco "Jackie" Jackson-born May 4, 1951. A really great uncle. Don't know him as well as I'd like because I haven't seen him that much. I still love him though.

Toriano Adaryll "Tito" Jackson-born October 15, 1953. Love him. A great uncle. Wish I could see him more.

Jermaine La Jaune Jackson-born December 11, 1954. Love him. Same story, though. I don't see him enough.

La Toya Yvonne Jackson-born May 29, 1956. Same day as Rebbie, can you believe it? Haven't spoken to her in nearly two years. For some reason has estranged herself from the family. I don't know why, although I have heard things. I love her and feel sorry for her. She's missing out on a lot of love and fun. I hope she come's back.

Marlon David Jackson-born March 12, 1957. I love him lots. One of my favorite uncles. Same old story though, wish I could see him more.

Brandon Jackson (born/died March 12, 1957-Marlon's twin brother. He and Brandon were born too early. Brandon only lived a few hours. Poor Marlon and Grandma, that's all I have to say about that.

Michael Joseph Jackson-born August 29, 1958. Need I say anything, except I love him to bits, he's the best Daddy in the world, and the only one I'd ever want. If Michael, ever has any more kids, they'll be the luckiest kids in the world!

Steven Randall "Randy" Jackson-born October 29, 1961. Love him of course, but same old story. Don't see him enough.

Janet Damita Jo Jackson-born May 16, 1966. Love her, love her, love her! My favorite aunt next to Rebbie. I think I finally understand why she and Michael are so close, because she's just so nice and the next best person, besides Michael, at cheering me up!

So those are my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and my daddy. Next time I'll tackle my cousins.

That's all for now!

Katie


	7. Chapter 7

Entry Number 7:

October 20, 1990

Hey Diary,

Remember how I promised I'd introduce you to all my cousins? Well, today's the day. I hope you enough room because I have a lot of cousins.

Rebbie's and Nathaniel's children are:

Stacee Brown-born May 6, 1971 Age-19

Yashi Brown-born October 18, 1977 Age-13

Austin "Auggie" Brown-born November 22, 1985-Age 4

Jackie's Children:

Sigmund Esco "Siggy" Jackson, Jr.-Born June 29, 1977-Age 13

Brandi Jackson-Born February 6, 1982-Age 8 (She's adopted like me. Hooray for adoption!)

Tito's Children:

Toriano Adaryll "Taj" Jackson, Jr.-Born August 4, 1973-Age 17

Taryll Adren Jackson-Born August 8, 1975-Age 15

Tito Joe "TJ" Jackson-Born July 16, 1978-Age 12 (Like me! Yay!)

Jermaine's Children:

Jermaine La Jaune "Jay" Jackson, Jr.-Born January 27, 1977 Age-13

Autumn Joy Jackson-Born July 10, 1978 Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)

Dawn Jackson-Born March 6, 1985 Age-5

Jeremy Maldonado Jackson-Born December 16, 1986 Age-4

Jaimy Jackson-Born March 17, 1987 Age-3

Jasmine Jackson-Born 1988, but I can't remember her birth date-Age-2

Jourdynn Michael Jackson-Born October 7, 1989-Age 1

Marlon's Children:

Valencia Jackson-Born 1976, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-14

Brittany Jackson-Born 1978, but I can't remember her birth date. Age-12 (Like me again! Yay!)

Marlon David Jackson, Jr.-Born September 23, 1981. Age-9

Michael's Children:

Kathryn Michael "Katie" Jackson-Born June 20, 1978. Age 12 (I'm their cousin, aren't I?)

Randy's Children:

Genevieve Jackson-Born December 3, 1989 Age-1

Stevanna Jackson-Born June 17, 1990 Age-4 Months

Well Diary, those are my cousins. Wow, you did have enough to list them all. The grand total is, drum roll please, Twenty! Wow! Well, the more the merrier, they say. I'd rather have more people to love than less. I'm done for the day, because that took a lot of brain power. Talk to you soon

Love ya,

Katie (The girl with 20 cousins)


	8. Chapter 8

Entry Number 8:

October 22, 1990

Hey Diary,

Guess who? That's right, me again. I thought since was describing my family, I'd describe the place my daddy and and I live. I'll start with our house. It's big, not sure how big exactly, but I think it's about 13,000 square feet. For me though, that's not big. It's just a home, where Michael and I live.

Let's start with the layout. You walk in the front door and there's the main hall. To the right is the staircase. My room is on the second floor. You go up the stairs, make a right, and walk next to the railing of the staircase. My room is at the end of the hall on the right. When you first walk in, you'll see a book shelf, one of two in my room. It's right next to my bed, that's where I keep my music, movies, drawing supplies, and my dance shoes. Those are the most important things to me, so they get a place of honor. My bed is big. Michael decided to get me a very big bed when we first moved in,when I was 10, mainly so I would grow into it and not out of it. My favorite color is blue. That's the color of my blanket and pillows and stuff. My blanket is blue and write striped. I have lots of pillows on my bed, I think about 6. I like to read and draw and watch movies in bed, so l like to be comfy. Anyway, the first set of pillows are blue, the 2nd white, and the 3rd blue. My sheets are sometime blue, sometimes white, depending on when they get changed. My nanny does that for me. It's nice to have someone to help you out. There's another bookshelf on the other side of my bed. That's where I keep my books. I have lots of those, I think about a hundred. Michael once said they should name a movie after me and call it "The Thing That Reads A Lot." Very funny, daddy. Anyway, my desk is next to my other bookshelf. That's where I do my schoolwork. Last but least, is my window. That's to the right of my bed. There's a chair that I like to sit in and draw. It's blue with white flowers. So that's my room. Next is my bathroom, which is attached to my bedroom. Not fancy or anything, pretty much your standard bathroom. I do have a walk in closet, though. Not too many clothes though enough to survive.

There's more bedrooms on the second floor. We use them sometimes when we have guests like Elizabeth or Brooke, or when Auntie Janet and Auntie Rebbie, or Grandma and Grandpa come to visit,

So, that's the second floor and my bedroom. Next time, I'll tackle the first floor and Michael's room.

Love you,

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

Entry Number 9:

October 23, 1990

Hey there, Diary,

I'm back. Let's continue the tour, shall we? Let's start with Michael's room. When you come in the front door, there is a hallway to the right. That leads to his room. You go in the doors and down a little staircase, and you're in the sitting room. His room is very big. It's actually 2 stories. Anyway, in his sitting room, that's what I call it. There are 2 chairs, a TV and a stereo next to the bedroom door, and a fireplace to the right of the TV. Lucky duck for having a fireplace. I don't have one, but I don't need one. I don't think I'd use it.

Anyway, across from the sitting room is his bathroom. He's got a tub like everyone else. It may make bubbles and stuff, but it's a tub. Everyone deserves a good soak. He's got a walk in closet like me. His is bigger, but he's got more clothes. You come out of his bathroom and walk back across the sitting room and, believe or not, there's another bathroom, and another closet, but those have existed since the house was built. Anyway you go up this flight of stairs, which is next to the closet, and there's Michael's bed. It's big like mine. It also has a lot of pillows. Daddy likes to be comfy and read in bed too. The only thing some people might think is strange, is the fact that the blanket has sequins. It's very sparkly. But what can you do, Daddy likes his sparkles. Anyway, that's his room. It's normal to me.

OK, time to go downstairs. From the front hall, you go into the library. There's tons of books in it and lots of comfy chairs Michael loves to read about every subject under the sun. You name it, he's read it. I'm amazed his brain can hold all that info, and that it doesn't leak out his ears.

From the library you go down a few steps into the living room. There's lots of comfy couches, maybe a little overstuffed for my taste, but comfy nonetheless. There's a grand piano, which I can't play to save my life, but Michael is very good. There's artwork and statues all over the house. Michael loves art. So do I. Why do you think I draw so much? That reminds me, I need new drawing pencils. In a room next to the living room, there's another fireplace. We aren't really sure what to call this room, so we consider part of the living room.

From the living room, you get to the kitchen. Which of course, some people would consider big, but for Daddy and I, it's just a place to hang out and talk and be funny, and have warm milk and cookies before we go to bed. We've been doing that since I was 5, when Michael and I lived at his parent's house. It's a tradition we took with us to here. In the corner by the window, there's a big round table, where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, when we are home anyway. Then there's the main area where everyone cooks. Michael may have people to do it for him, but ok. There's the normal stuff like a sink, a dishwasher, a stove, lots of cabinets and counters. That's what kitchens have right?

Anyway you go up a few stairs and through to the formal dining room. We don't really use it that much so we used it as sort of a conference room, we it's time to talk business. We spend a lot of time on the phone with the LA people, considering we live about 2 hours away. So leave that room, and you are back in the main hall. Right across from the front doors are the back doors which lead to the back yard.

So diary, that's my home. I love it. It's the only home I have ever known, and the only one I'd ever want.

Love ya,

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

Entry Number 10 Part 1

November 22, 1990

Hey Diary,

I am writing to you from an airplane on the way to London, England. We're on our way to Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. There are no direct flights to Africa, so we have to connect in London. The flight will take about 11 hours, and then another 9 or so to get to Ethiopia. So you are probably wondering why we decided to go on an African adventure. Well it's not for fun. We are going to so some charity work, although I actually like doing charity work. It makes me happy. I don't really know what that involve yet, but I'm sure it will have to do with getting food, and clean water and things like that.

Anyway we'll be there for about a week because I think Daddy and I will be going to about 7 different countries. Her they are in order: Ethiopia, Kenya, Nigeria, Liberia, South Africa, Madagascar, and Egypt. That's a lot of places! Egypt is the last, Michael and I are going there on the last day, just to have a little fun. We'll see the pyramids and stuff. Did I tell you in order to be able to go to Africa, you have be vaccinated against every disease known to man. Daddy and I did, and I don't think I'll ever get sick again.

Anyway, I'm sleepy. We had to wake up at 6 in the morning to make it to LA for a 9 am flight. Thanks heavens I have my passport. I also brought lots of clothes, my sketchbook and my camera. It's a Polaroid, and the next best thing to drawing. I probably won't have a lot of time to draw, but at least I could take pictures and maybe draw from those. I also brought Baby Seal. I can't go to Africa, and forget my favorite cuddly toy. Anyway I'm really sleepy now. Daddy is already asleep. I'll write to you again when we get to London. Talk to you then.

Katie


	11. Chapter 11

Entry Number 10 Part 2

November 22, 1990

Hey Diary,

Well, we're here. It's about 10 at night and we just touched down in London. Our flight to Ethiopia isn't until about 11 tonight. So that gives me just enough time to catch you up. The flight was very uneventful. Daddy and I slept through a lot of it That's what waking up early does, I guess. Anyway, we had breakfast, lunch, dinner on the plane. It was actually pretty good. Michael said airplane food improved a lot since he last had it. Can you believe they even had vegetarian food for Daddy? That was cool. They knew I am allergic to walnuts, so that wasn't a problem. Of course, I brought my medicine with me. You can never be too careful. We even managed to have warm milk and cookies before we went to bed. The flight attendant was so nice, and got some for us.

I fell asleep soon after that, and Daddy after me. I am amazed that I was able to sleep through most of a 13 hour flight. I guess being in comfy first class seats help. That was the first time I flew first class, that I can remember. I'd definitely do it again It's fun! If we go on tour to promote the new album, I hope we can do that.

Gotta go, Diary, because they're announcing our flight. Another 9 hours or so and we are in Addis Ababa, the capital of Ethiopia. Talk to you then.

Love ya,

Katie


	12. Chapter 12

Entry Number 11 Part 1

November 23, 1990

Dear Diary,

Well, we made it! Yay! We are officially in Addis Ababa, Ethiopia. It's a nice city, actually. It has lots of museums, a few churches, and a university. I'm glad about that. Not to say, that they're some parts that aren't nice. That's why Daddy and I are here though, to help the people that need it. Let's start at the beginning. We landed about 9 in the morning, went through customs, which was easier than I thought it would be, and got into the car waiting for us and went to the hotel. We checked in, the hotel is nice by the way, and so is our room. It has a living room and 2 bedrooms, one for Daddy and one for me. We decided I should have one of my own. When I was little, and we went somewhere, Daddy and I shared a bedroom. I had big beds all to myself. Now that I'm older, we figured Baby Seal and I are entitled to a little privacy.

There's two beds in each room, and a bathroom. The living room has a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a cabinet with a TV. The windows are big and they look out over the town. We have a nice view. We can see the palace from here. I'm not sure of the name. I'll have to find out.

The first thing we did was take showers. Can you imagine how you would feel not being able to take one in about a day? Yuck! Anyway, after we did that, we had some breakfast. It was really good! Now we are going to meet with our guide, I've seen his picture. He seems really nice and happy. I like his smile. I don't know his name though. We'll fine out soon though, and then we will be on our way. I'll write to you when I get the chance, Diary. Remind me to bring Baby Seal, to show the village children. I bet they'll like her.

Talk to you soon,

Katie


	13. Chapter 13

Entry Number 11 Part 2

November 23, 1990

Dear Diary,

Boy, am I tired. Today had to be the busiest day I ever remember having, and it's not over yet. It's about 3 in the afternoon. I think jet lag and the time difference have caught up with me. I am so tired, I am not sure I can write, but I'll try. First things first, Daddy and I met with our guide. He was exactly like he seemed in his picture. He had the biggest smile and the nicest voice. He spoke English very well. I wonder if he learned it at the university. Anyway, you will not believe what his name is. It's Adis. We found out it means "new" in the native language. Addis Ababa means "new flower". We talked for a little bit, and then got in a car and drove to a village about an hour away or so. It was a very poor village.

I took a picture since I knew I wouldn't have time to draw. I'll put it in when I have some time so you can see what it was like.

It makes me sad that people live like this, especially the two children in the picture. The thing is though, they didn't look that hungry, although I am sure they go without food. Adis also told Daddy and I the villagers don't have a source of clean water. There is a river nearby, but I wouldn't drink the water unless I had no other choice, which these people don't. We are going to see about digging a well so the villagers can have fresh water.

There is also a school nearby, but it doesn't have any supplies. There's not even a chalkboard on the wall of this building, and the children have to sit on the floor. Adis said it is hard for them to concentrate, since a lot of them go to school hungry. There has to be something we can do. It makes me so said seeing this and knowing that not too far from a nice part of town, there are people living in such horrible conditions.

There was one child I felt particularly bad for. Daddy was speaking with Adis, when I saw a little girl walk by. At first I couldn't tell what was not quite right about her. But as she got closer, I realized that some of her skin color was lighter then Daddy's, and she had dark spots on her skin. The poor child has vitiligo. I never thought that it would happen to a child so young. I'm not sure how old she was, because she was small for her age, probably due to hunger. I also found out, after Adis spoke to her, that she had no parents, and that she had been ostracized from the village, because everyone thought she was cursed, and the villagers didn't want to catch what she has.

This has made me very sad, and I need to take a break and maybe have some food. I'll talk to you more later.

Katie


	14. Chapter 14

Entry Number 11 Part 3

November 23, 1990

Hey Diary,

We're back at the hotel. The rest of the day went very well. I told Daddy about the little girl with vitiligo and he promised me we'd get some help for her. He found out about her, even though for some reason I didn't want to tell him. I thought it would make him sad. I was sitting on my bed, holding Baby Seal, and crying onto her head. Daddy was in the living room and heard me crying. He came in, sat down on my bed, and gave me a hug and a kiss. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him about the little girl and that she had no parents, and that she had been ostracized from the village because she has vitiligo, and that villagers thought she was cursed and the she is contagious. Daddy promised we'd go back to the village tomorrow, and with Adis translating, explain to them what vitiligo is. He may even tell the villagers that he has it. That's very brave of him, because no one outside the family and our friends know.

With that said, let's move on to some happy stuff. Adis knows of charities that can help the villagers. One is called Doctors Without Borders. They come to countries like Ethiopia and do things like vaccinate children and adults, set up clinics, and provide medicine to people who need it. He also knows of a charity called Global Water. They helped a village about 5 hours from here dig a well to have clean water. They can do the same here, and until they have a well, they provide villages with clean bottled water. There is also a charity called Books for Africa. They were founded just 2 years ago, and have already helped a lot of school children. This charity helped the same village who had the well dug, and now they have school supplies. Another one is called World Hunger Relief. They provide food for hungry people, which is good, but they also teach the people how to help themselves and grow their own food and things like that.

After we left the village, Adis took us sightseeing in the city proper. I took a bunch of pictures and I'll put them in you Diary, when I have some time and make a sort of scrapbook.

I have a picture of the airport runway, which I got out of a magazine. I also took pictures of the airport terminal where we landed, and the outside

I got shots of the outside of the hotel, the inside, the lobby and our room.

I also took pictures from our room's balcony, overlooking the town and a distant shot of our hotel.

I took some great shots of St. Georges Church and Addis Ababa University.

Last but not least, I took a picture of the exterior of Black Lion Hospital:

Daddy and I went here and gave cuddly toys to all the children. It made them very happy. Daddy even signed autographs and took pictures with the kids. I did the same.

Those are the pictures that I'll put in you, Diary. When I do, you'll officially be a scrapbook. It's been a very long day and I am tired, so Daddy, Baby Seal, and I are going to bed.

Nighty Night,

Katie


	15. Chapter 15

Entry Number 12 Part 1

November 24, 1990

Well, Diary, it's about 3 in the afternoon, and Daddy and I are one a plane to Nairobi, Kenya. We went back to the village in Addis Ababa this morning and saw the neatest thing. The charity that were going to dig the well were already there! How on earth did they get there so fast? Not that I'm complaining about them being there. They found a source of clean water up in the hills, and started digging the well! Until the well is completed, the villagers will have bottled water to cook and clean with, and most importantly to drink.

Adis and Daddy spoke to the villagers about the little girl with vitiligo. Daddy explained, with Adis translating, that vitiligo is not a contagious disease, the little girl is not cursed, and that she needs to be taken care of. Two villagers, who don't have children of their own, agreed to do so. That made me happy. At least she won't have to live on the streets and fend for herself anymore.

I brought Baby Seal with me to show the children. They were fascinated by her. That doesn't surprise me as they probably haven't seen a seal ever in their lives. The child most fascinated by her was the little girl with vitiligo. Believe it or not, she was also 12 years old and her name is Makeda, which means "beautiful." I thought she could use a cuddly toy and deserved one, so I did something I never thought I would do. I hugged and kissed Baby Seal goodbye, told her I loved her and would never forget her, and gave her to Makeda. Daddy saw me do that and gave the biggest hug ever. He said he was so proud of me for doing that. He even cried happy tears.

Ok, Diary we're about to land. So I'll talk to you when I get some time.

Love ya,

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

Entry Number 12 Part 2  
November 24, 1990

Hey Diary,

We've landed in Nairobi, the capital of Kenya. We are on our way to the village of Kibera, one in need of some serious help. We met our guide at the airport. Her name is Kioni. I like that name! It means "the one who sees" or "she finds." She told Daddy and I that she just started college and is taking classes to better her grasp of the English language. I can understand her perfectly. The village is, once again, not too far away from the city proper, but Kioni said it feels and looks like its a million miles away. I took some pictures of the airport and stuff, and I am going to take pictures once we get to the village. It will take a while to get there, because it's about two hours away.

I asked Kioni what the village needs. She said they already have a well to supply clean water, which is good. The residents, especially the children, get sick a lot mainly due to not having enough food. There is a drought going on in Kibera, and the crops they try to grow in the community garden they have set up keep dying. The ground is simply too dry to hold any water, and the well is in danger of drying up. That's bad!

I looked out the window and saw a lot of animals on the way. I saw giraffes, rhinos and lions. I even saw some native people! Kioni said they are called the Maasai. They are nomadic, which means they move from place to place. They are also warriors and hunt lions. I wanted to take a picture, but didn't because I didn't want to be disrespectful to the people. Kioni said it's ok, and that if we see any more Massai, they wouldn't mind if I took their picture.

Well, we're pulling up the village now. Daddy, Kioni, and I are going to have a look around. There seem to be a lot people here who aren't villagers. I think they might be other people here helping out too! I think they might be in high school or even college. That's so cool! I'm happy to know Daddy and I aren't the only ones who like to help out.

More later,  
Katie


	17. Chapter 17

Entry Number 12 Part 3  
November 24, 1990

Hey Diary,

We're back at the hotel. It's nice and Daddy and I have a nice room. We couldn't get a suite this time. Remember all those other people at the village I told you about? Well, there the ones who were staying in them. There from a college in the Midwest. Indiana, I think. How funny is it that there from where Daddy was born?

We have a nice room. It has 2 bedrooms and that's about it. But that's fine with me. I like having comfy beds. So does Daddy. Anyway it's picture time. Here we go!

I took some pictures of the airport, the hotel and the village and some baby animals I saw on the way to the village. I'll put them in when I have some time.

See ya then,  
Katie


	18. Chapter 18

Entry Number 12 Part 4  
November 24, 1990

OK Diary, here we go. I took some picture of some animals. I don't have time to put them in but I'll tell you what they are.

I got a picture of a mommy and baby elephant. The baby was so cute!

I got a picture of a mommy and her 3 baby lions. One was being carried in the mommy's mouth. I'm amazed I got that picture!

I also got some pictures of Kibera village. I saw some children lighting fires. I'm not sure why. I should have asked Kioni before we left.

I also visited the kindergarten class of the school. It was crowded, but at least there were desks, books, and a chalkboard.

We sang songs and I read the children a story in Swahili, one of the native languages of Kenya. Obviously, it was a funny story, because they couldn't stop laughing which gave me a case of the giggles. I finished the story though and then we went out to play.

As we were playing, I saw some of the people from the college in Indiana walk by. This girl was complaining, that she was tired, hot, and hungry, and that she didn't want to be in the village. That made me mad, so I excused myself, to go calm down. I found Daddy, who was drawing some pictures with some of the other children, and told him what happened. Daddy was sad about this, but not surprised. He said some people, even when they come to a place that needs help, don't learn to be grateful for what they have, and choose to be mad about silly things.

I found the girl later in the day and we had a talk. I asked her why she had come. She said she was only there because she wanted to be with her friends. I said to her, as nice as I could manage, that I was the daughter of one of, if not the most famous person, in the world, and that I was grateful for what I have. I have a Daddy, a house, food, and clothes. Seeing the way these people live, through no fault of their own, makes me more grateful for the things that I have. I am glad I have the simple things in life, because I know if were born into different circumstances, for all I know, I could be stuck in the villagers situation. The point is, I am grateful for the things I have. I could lose all I have tomorrow, and I would still be happy, even if we were living on the streets, because I would still have Daddy. He is the most important person to me. I said all this to the girl, and she seemed to understand my point. Hopefully, she will understand what's important to her. All I can do is pray that she does.

Daddy and I have to wake up early tomorrow to continue our adventure. Hopefully, I can write to you from the plane.

Love and Hugs,  
Katie


	19. Chapter 19

Entry Number 13  
November 25, 1990 Part 1

Hey there Diary,

Guess where Daddy and I are? We are in a hotel in Lagos, Nigeria. It's about 11 AM and we got here about two hours ago. We are going to meet our guide in a few minutes. They're running a little late, but what can you do? I thought while I had some time I'd put in some pictures.

First up is the airport:

Here's the airport from the sky. Believe it or not, I actually took the picture.

Here's the terminal:

It was really empty. Maybe it was just a quiet day.

Here's the outside:

OK, that's all I have time for right now. The front desk just called and said our guide just go there. So I'll write some more when we get back.

Love and Hugs,  
Katie


	20. Chapter 20

Entry Number 13  
November 25, 1990 Part 2

Dear Diary,

Daddy and I are back at the hotel. It was a successful day. First we met with our guide. Her name is Lera. She was a little late because she was working on her Aunt and Uncle's dairy farm. But that's ok. There's nothing wrong with an honest days work. We went to a village on the outskirts of Lagos. It had to be the village in the worst shape I have ever seen. I'll put in a picture so you can understand why. Parts of the ground are so bad they can't even be walked on.

Even though the village was in a horrible state, the child in the picture somehow still managed to be happy.

Here's a picture of people. I think they were trying to wash clothes. The water wasn't clean though.

Here's a family sitting outside their home:

OK, Diary that's the village. Next I'll show you some hotel pictures and pictures of the cutest little goats I have ever seen!

See ya then!  
Katie


	21. Chapter 21

Entry Number 13  
November 25, 1990 Part 3

After Daddy and left the village, we went to Lera's aunt and uncle's dairy farm. They have the cutest little Nigerian Pygmy goats.

This little guy is a few months old and still drinks from a bottle. Lera let me feed him. After he finished his bottle he climbed in my lap for a cuddle. He must have gotten a little excited because he sneezed on me! Lera said it's lucky to be sneezed on by a goat. Hopefully that will mean Daddy and I will have luck in where we go next.

I had to take this picture because it was the funniest thing I've seen since coming to Africa. I think it brings new meaning to the phrase mountain goat.

These little guys came running up to me as soon as I took out my camera. They probably thought I had food.

I also saw a horse that reminded me of Oreo, my horse back home.

OK, Diary, those are my animal pictures. Next up I'll tackle the hotel.

Love and Hugs,  
Katie


	22. Chapter 22

Entry Number 13  
November 25, 1990 Part 4

Hey Diary,

OK, I had some dinner and took a shower and now it's hotel picture time.

Here's the outside.

Here's the lobby:

Last but not least, here's my room.

Oh, before I forget, here's a picture of a pretty mountain that reminds me of the one I can see from the library at home.

This is Aso Rock:

OK, Diary, those are my pictures, now to tell you something. Daddy has been sneaky today. He's been on the phone ever since we got back to the hotel. He said he was talking to Grandma, which he was. But know it sounds like he is talking about animals. I'm not sure why or what it means, but I think it has something to do with me. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. OK, time to go to bed, because tomorrow we head to Liberia.

Sweet Dreams,  
Katie


	23. Chapter 23

November 26, 1990 Part 1

Hey Diary,

Here we are in a hotel in Soweto, South Africa. Daddy and I got here about an hour ago. We'll be here for two days. We were supposed to go to Liberia, until we found out there was a civil war going on. Maybe getting sneezed on by that baby goat was lucky. If it weren't for that little goat, we'd be a dangerous county right now.

Daddy and I met our guide, Saden. He's really nice. He lives in the township of Soweto. He took us there, and it is nicer then Daddy and I thought it would be, considering there's something going on here called apartheid. The short definition of the word is segregation. I learned about that in school. Daddy said it was going on when he was little, especially in the south. It separated black people from white people. In South Africa, not only does it separate blacks from whites, it also separates people who are considered "colored" which means they are two different races. If I were Daddy's biological daughter, that would mean I am part black, part white, and be considered "colored."

Saden said it's kind of dangerous to walk around the town by yourself. I told him I've been putting pictures in my diary to have memories of our trip. I managed to take some pictures and Saden was nice enough to give me some to show what Soweto and apartheid are like. I'll put them in so you can see what it's like.

OK, Diary, those are my pictures of the village. Next I'll show you some picture of what apartheid is like here.

Love and Hugs,

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

November 27, 1990

Dear Diary,

We just finished our 2nd day in South Africa, and I took some pictures of what apartheid is like here.

Here's a picture of a boundary dividing a "white" from the "all races" area of a beach:

This sign says that only people of the "white" race group can use this section of the beach. I guess that means that I could and Daddy couldn't. That's not fair!

Here's a picture of a passbook. These were given to black South Africans to regulate their movement. When they left their designated "homeland" or village, they have to carry it to prove they are allowed to walk around or live in "white" South Africa.

I don't understand why or like that people need a pass to tell them where to go. They should be allowed to do that, no matter what.

Last but not least, here's a picture Saden give me. It's a picture of the grave of a man named Steven Biko.

He was an anti-apartheid activist. Saden told me he was arrested for being a terrorist, which means he was basically disturbing the peace by speaking out against apartheid, on August 21, 1977, taken to the police station, and questioned in room 619. Saden said they hit him in head and chained him to a window for several days. On September 11, 1977, Steven was transferred to a hospital. It took 12 hours to get there by car. Shortly after arriving there on September 12, Steven died in a prison cell, probably of brain damage, while still in the custody of the police. Steven Biko was buried in the Ginsberg cemetery just outside King William's Town, South Africa on September 25th, 1977.

Saden said he wanted to give a picture of Steven, only he didn't have one. I told him that's ok.

OK, Diary, I'm a little sad from thinking about this stuff, so I'm going to have a bubble bath. I'll talk to you more later.

Katie


	25. Chapter 25

November 28, 1990 Part 1

Dear Diary,

Daddy and I are in Madagascar, an island of the coast of Africa. We are done with our charity work and decided to spend the last 2 days here in Africa on vacation. We went to a nice village, and went on a sort of safari at a nature preserve with our guide Abelina. She knows a lot about animals. She's studying to be a vet. The villagers were really nice, and I saw the cutest little baby animals, mainly giraffes, elephants and lions. I also saw lemurs and a cute little bird. I have a bunch of pictures that I took. I'll put them in so you can see the village and all the cute animals I saw.

Here's a picture of the village we went to. It's called Angavo. It was nice. They had a school, and they have a source of fresh water.

Here's a picture of the village:

Here's a picture of the school:

Here's a picture of the school children:

Here's a picture of a farm nearby the school:

That's all for now. Next I'll show you the baby animal pictures.

Love,

Katie


	26. Chapter 26

November 28, 1990 Part 2

Hey Diary,

It's me again. Are you tired of looking at my pictures yet? I hope not, because I have more to come.

Here's a picture of a waterfall near the nature preserve Daddy and I went to with Abelina.

Here's a picture of a baby lemur:

This is a grown up lemur:

This a bird called a Lowland Streaked Tenrec:

More pictures to come!

Love,

Katie


	27. Chapter 27

November 28, 1990 Part 3

Hey Diary,

Here's some pictures of lions and elephants:

Those are some of my baby animals! Don't worry Diary, I have more!

Katie


	28. Chapter 28

November 28, 1990 Part 4

Hey Diary,

Here's some more elephants!

This little guy was only 8 days old!

This guy was hungry!

I think this little one was just figuring out out to walk:

I'm not quite sure what these two were doing, but Daddy and I thought it was cute:

Okey Dokey, Diary, next up are some giraffes.

See ya soon,

Katie


	29. Chapter 29

November 28, 1990 Part 5

Hello again, Diary,

Here are the last group of pictures. They're of giraffes.

Last but not least here's a picture of the sunset:

OK Diary, it's time for Daddy and I to have some dinner and go to bed, because tomorrow we go to Egypt!

Night Night,

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

November 29, 1990 Part 1

Dear Diary,

I am writing to you from the desert of Cairo, Egypt. Daddy and I are here on the last day of our African adventure. We go home tonight. I can now cross something off my cosmic to do list. I have seen the pyramids, the sphinx, the entrance to King Tut's Tomb, his mummy, and rode a camel!

First Daddy and I went to the desert and saw the pyramids. I got some amazing pictures.

Here's the camels Daddy and I rode:

Next I have some pictures of King Tut's tomb, the outside anyway, people aren't allowed inside, the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities, King Tut's sarcophagus, and his mummy!

Talk to you soon!

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

November 29, 1990 Part 2

Hey Diary,

I'm back and here are my pictures of King Tut's tomb and the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities.

Here's the entrance of King Tut's tomb. We would have gone inside but our guide said it may be dangerous:

Here's the outside of the museum:

Here's the inside:

Here's a picture of Howard Carter examining King Tut's sarcophagus:


	32. Chapter 32

November 29, 1990 Part 3

OK, Diary, more pictures.

Here's King Tut's sarcophagus:

I didn't take this picture, because it's not allowed, but this is King Tut's mummy:

Here's a sculpture of what King Tut may have looked like when he was alive:

Last but not least, here is a picture of a boat Daddy and I went sailing on before we left for the airport to go home. It's called a faluka:

That was so much fun. We saw some great sights. I saw a lot of animals and people. The animals were pretty and the people were really nice. So, diary, here ends our African adventure. It sure has been an adventure, and I learned a lot, especially about helping people. The next time you here from me, I'll be back home.

Love and Hugs,

Katie


	33. Chapter 33

Entry Number 18

November 30, 1990

Hey, Diary,

Guess what? Daddy and I are home from Africa! I was so excited that the first thing I did was run up the stairs and fling open my bedroom door. I was about to jump on my bed and hug my pillows when I noticed something. There was a brand new Baby Seal sitting on my bed! Daddy must have gotten me a new one somehow while we were away. Around her neck was a sign that said "Welcome home, Katie. Are you ready for a treasure hunt?" I had slept on the plane ride home almost the whole way, so I figured "Why not?" I tuned Baby Seal's sign over and it said "Go outside, climb the Wishing Tree, and you'll find your next clue. I did so, and found another sign. This one said, "Go to the movie theater, look under the boxes of your favorite candy, and you will find your final clue." I went to the theater, looked under the boxes of jellybeans. The final clue said, "Go to the zoo where Daddy's animals live and you will see a friend you met in Africa."

I did that, thinking it would be one of our guides we had. I thought Daddy had given them a job or something. Imagine my surprise when I saw the little goat that had sneezed on me in Nigeria! Daddy had him sent all the way to California. I have another pet. I named him Lucky, because I think he was lucky when he sneezed on me and prevented Daddy and I from going to Liberia.

Anyway, diary, I need to go, because I need to catch up on some homework. I'll talk to when I'm done with that and taking care of Lucky!

Love Ya,

Katie


	34. Chapter 34

December 1, 1990

Hey Diary,

I have some sad news for you. I believe I introduced you to my nanny. If I didn't, her name is Frannie, short for Francois, and she's from Haiti. She had to back home because her grandmother died. She got a letter from her mommy saying to come home right away. Daddy bought her a plane ticket, and told her to take as much time as she needs. Frannie thinks she may be gone for about a week for the funeral and all those important things. Daddy may have to go to L.A. while Frannie is away, but that's OK. She does my laundry and stuff for me, but I know how to do it too. Auntie Rebbie, Uncle Nathaniel, and my cousins will come to stay. Thank heavens for guest houses.

Anyway, Diary, that's the sad stuff done. Christmas is coming up. Daddy and I don't celebrate Christmas. He used to be a Jehovah's Witness. I guess I was one too. He was raised one, as were my aunt's and uncles. I think Auntie Rebbie, Uncle Nathaniel, and Grandma and Grandpa are still members of the church. I remember going to church, or Kingdom Hall, as it's called when I was little. I seem to recall that I started going when I was 5, after my mommy died. I didn't really understand some of the stuff that was being talked about. I remember though, as I got older, I started to question what I was being taught. I remember hearing that heaven is for everyone. That made me happy because that means my mommy is there. Then I learned only 144,000 people will be in heaven, and all of them will be Jehovah's Witnesses or something like that. My mommy wasn't a Jehovah's Witness, neither am I or Daddy. I used to think that my mommy wasn't in heaven and that Daddy and I wouldn't go there. It made me sad and a little scared that I may never see my mommy again.

Daddy told me that he knew my mommy, that she was a good person, and that she'd gone to heaven and become an angel. He also said that I would see her again, and that he and I would be together in heaven. That made me very happy.

Anyway for Christmas, we'll probably go to Grandma and Grandpa's, and maybe spend a few days. I know I'll get presents, even though we don't have Christmas trees and stuff like that, we still exchange presents. I just like to spend time with my family.

That reminds me, since Daddy and I were in Africa over Thanksgiving, we couldn't help out at Rainbow House, a homeless shelter in nearby Los Olivos. They might need some help for the Christmas party. I'll also give some of my old clothes to them.

Lots to do, diary. Only 24 days to Christmas. I better get cracking.

Talk to you soon,  
Katie


	35. Chapter 35

December 24, 1990

Merry Christmas! Sorry I haven't written in a long time but that's the Christmas shopping season for you. Frannie is back. She said the funeral was good. It wasn't just a mourning of her grandmother's death, more like a celebration of her life.

Today was a good day, diary. I woke up very early and Daddy and I spent the whole day at Rainbow House, the homeless shelter in Los Olivos, helping out with the Christmas feast. It was a success. Grandma made a bunch of food and cookies. She even made some that I could eat.

Anyway something interesting, maybe even miraculous happened. The food that should have fed only 500 people somehow fed over 2,000! It was like the Bible story Daddy told me when I was little about the loaves and fishes. We had enough food for people to have seconds and even thirds, and even to send to other shelters!

Now for something really miraculous. We'd just sent the leftovers to other shelters and finished cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I answered it, and standing there was a mom with 4 kids. She said she had heard about the feast and asked if they were too late. I let them in to look through the donated clothes while I called an emergency meeting in the kitchen. I said there was a family who wanted food, and that I didn't want to turn them away. Daddy said, "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

I didn't know what to do, so we got together and prayed to Jehovah God for help. Right after the prayer, we started poking around the kitchen in the hopes of finding something. I turned around and saw a loaf of bread sitting on the counter, that I had cleaned just ten minutes earlier. Sure as I am writing in you, diary, that loaf of bread was not there when I was cleaning. It was warm and smelled like it had just come out of the oven!

Daddy found some turkey and chicken in the refrigerator. Someone else found cans of green beans, peas, and corn in the cabinets! I couldn't believe it! We had food for 5 people and they even got seconds! The one thing we didn't have was desert, so I ran to the ice cream parlor down the street and got sundaes.

The family had no where to stay because the woman's husband had lost his job and then left because he felt ashamed he couldn't provide for his family. The next thing the family knew, they were evicted from their apartment and were living in their car. They went to another food bank today, only to find out their car, with everything they owned in it, had been stolen.

Anyway, Sarah (the director of the shelter), said the family could stay there as long as they needed, and that the shelter could even help Sandra (the mother) find a job and that her kids could even go to school! Yay! Definitely time for the happy Moonwalk!

Anyway, I need to get to sleep, diary. Daddy and I are going to spend the night at the shelter, because we have to wake up early tomorrow for Christmas Day dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's. We're all packed, so all we have to is hit the road. We're going to take a limo down just for the fun of it.

I really have to go diary, because Daddy just stuck is head in the girl's dorm and said "Light's out, Kathryn Michael. Merry Christmas. I love you." I replied, "Night, Daddy. Merry Christmas! I love you more!"

Good night, diary. Merry Christmas. I love you.

Love,

Katie


	36. Chapter 36

December 25, 1990

Merry Christmas Day, diary! I'm here at Grandma and Grandpa's at Hayvenhurst, their house in Encino. This is the house they moved into when Daddy and his brothers and sisters moved to California. It's also where Daddy and I lived before we moved to Neverland.

All the family was here. Every single one of my 20 cousins, and all my uncles and most of my aunts. The only one missing was LaToya. One of my cousins celebrated his birthday while Daddy and I were in Africa. Rebbie and Nathaniel's son Austin, otherwise known as Auggie, turned 5. I think Jasmine may have celebrated a birthday, but I'm not sure, because I don't remember her birthday. All I know she was born in 1988. I'll have to ask Uncle Jermaine her birthday. I think Valencia and Brittany may also have celebrated birthdays, but I can't remember their birthdays either. I'll have to ask Uncle Marlon.

Anyway, we had a good Christmas dinner. Grandma made fried chicken and lot's of green beans and potatoes and stuff like that. She's really good at that. She said one day she'll teach me her fried chicken recipe so if I have brothers and sisters, or children of my own, I can teach them. All the girls,12 and older, helped her in the kitchen. Daddy helped too. I wanted to help her out because I felt sort of bad for her. When she a little girl, she contracted polio. While she made a full recovery and is fine, her leg was damaged and she walks with a limp. She always says she doesn't need help because that's the way she is.

Now for some fun stuff. My cousins, Auggie and Dawn, who are 5, Brandi, whose 8, Jeremy, whose 4, Jaimy, whose 3, Jasmine, who I think is two, Jourdynn and Genevieve who are 1, and I were all drawing pictures out in the backyard. Well some were drawing, but Jasmine, Jourdynn, Genevieve were mostly scribbling, but art is art. Stevanna was also with us, but was just watching because she's only six months old. She was entertained in her bouncy chair with her toys and chewies.

Auntie Janet and Auntie Rebbie called me inside because they wanted to discuss something serious. All the older family members age 12 and up, including my cousins to ask whether we had heard from LaToya. None of us had. I heard from Daddy she was living in New York City, and I think I have the correct address, but every time I send her a letter or a card for her birthday or Christmas, I never receive a reply. I even wrote to her from Africa, but I still didn't hear anything. I am honestly getting worried. I haven't heard from nor seen her since I was about 9 years old. The last time I remember seeing her was when Daddy was shooting his short film for "The Way You Make Me Feel." That was about 3 years ago.

I heard she got married, and that her husband's name is Jack. If she's happily married, then that's great and I'm happy for her. If she's not or is in any way, being controlled or not treated well, then I wish she'd let us know. If she's happy, then I wouldn't worry. If she's not then we'd do something to help her. Daddy thinks "something is rotten in the state of Denmark." That's from that Shakespeare play "Hamlet". I don't really know what that means since Denmark is a country, but whatever.

After we had finished our talk, the older guys except for Daddy went outside to do "guy stuff." I think they played football. I don't understand the game very well. It seems to me that's it's just a lot of running and falling down.

I went to check on my cousins and saw something that nearly made me screech. While I was gone, my cousins, and I never found out who, because no one confessed, had scribbled all over Stevanna! That's the last time I let my cousins near my markers! I told them to behave and not draw on the walls. I should have added not to draw on each other. Since no one confessed, they all got time outs. I have the distinct feeling it may have been Genevieve who did the scribbling. I don't know if I mentioned this, but Stevanna and Genevieve are sisters. If she did it, maybe she did it out of sibling rivalry, because she's not the baby anymore. That's a good theory. Maybe I should be a child psychologist when I grow up, instead of a pediatrician or elementary school teacher. I love kids, so I think those are good jobs. I wonder if my aunt's and uncle's would let me practice medical techniques on my cousins now. Probably not.

Anyway, Stevanna needed a bath. Uncle Randy let me do it. That was nice of him. I'm glad he trusts me enough to let me do that. He says I am a very responsible kid. I guess that babysitting safety course I took came in handy. I took that in January of this year because I thought if I ever watch my cousins, I should know basics like to change diapers, give baths, and what to do in case of an emergency. I now know how to do CPR and all that life-saving stuff.

Auntie Rebbie and Auntie Janet came to help me just in case she got fussy. Anyway I took off her jammies, filled her little baby tub with water, making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold, and used her baby soap to get her nice and clean. I like that soap. It smelled sort of like baby powder and something else, just sort of a good baby smell I guess. All the marker came off. Luckily they weren't permanent. They were non-toxic, too. Just as we were finishing up, Daddy came in in with Genevieve and said she had a confession. As it turns out, she was the one who scribbled on Steveanna. She apologized to her daddy, and then to her sister. She also apologized to me for misbehaving. I gave her a hug and a kiss, and told her I forgave her. She said she would never draw on her sister again.

Now that that's done, here's what I got for Christmas. Daddy gave me new dance shoes, I'd outgrown my old ones. I also got lots of new clothes, which was good, as I'd given a lot of my old ones to the homeless shelter. I also got a new sketchbook and new pencils. I also got a brand new camera. My old one broke while we were in Africa. Luckily, I'd gotten all the pictures I'd wanted. I showed the animal pictures to my little cousins and the rest to my older ones and the adults. Grandma also gave me her fried chicken recipe! I know she said she'd give it to me one day. She said now seemed like a good time and that I should cook it for Daddy. He may be a vegetarian, but he loves fried chicken. We had some in the limo coming here. We stopped at Kentucky Fried Chicken drive-through on the way. Imagine the employee's surprise when they found out it was Daddy!

Now for something a little strange. I was putting my little cousins to bed, when I was reading them stories, I started getting a headache and the words looked a little blurry. Daddy took over when my headache got really bad. He noticed that I was holding the book very close. He said that headaches, the words being blurry, and holding a book very close might mean I need reading glasses. We agreed to have my vision checked when we get home.

Anyway, diary, it's been a long day. Everyone is going home tomorrow. I'll talk to you then. Merry Christmas again!

Love and Hugs,

Katie


	37. Chapter 37

December 26, 1990

Hi, Diary,

Daddy and I are home. Everyone had good a good Christmastime with their families. They got everything they wanted from Santa. Daddy and I got something we've been wanting for a long time. When we went to our bedrooms, on our beds were letters from LaToya. She said she was living in New York City, that she had a good Christmas, and that she was fine and happily married. I sincerely hope that's true. Daddy and I hope she comes to visit soon, because we miss her. I wonder if we could go visit her.

New Year's Eve is coming up soon, diary. I can't believe 1990 is almost over. It's been a fun year. I have the feeling the coming year is going to be as good, or at least busy. Daddy thinks his new album will be done sometime in October. If that's true, it's about time, He has been recording this album since June 25th of this year. I wonder how many short films Daddy will want to make. Maybe I could be in some. That would be really fun! I wonder if we will go on tour again. I hope we do. I think I am finally old enough to appreciate what touring is all about.

Daddy and I will probably spend New Year's Eve with Elizabeth. I like her house. It's pretty and a fun place to hang out. We'll probably watch the ball drop in Times Square. That's a little weird, because since when it's midnight in New York City, it's only 9 o'clock here. I wonder if LaToya is going to watch that too. I hope so. Maybe she'd even go to Times Square.

Now for some really cool news, diary. When I got home, I went to check on Oreo and Lucky. Lucky is fine. I think he's just about ready to stop drinking from a bottle, but we'll see. I checked on Oreo and she seemed like there was something a little strange about her. She didn't want to eat her hay. I checked it and it seemed fine. I looked at her and realized she was getting a little fat. I thought she may have just been eating to much and gained a little weight. We got the vet to come out. They did some tests, and told me that Oreo is going to have a baby! When did this happen? I know all the facts of life and stuff. I only got her a few months ago for my birthday so the only thing I could think of is that she was already pregnant when we got her. I'm gonna be a mommy, sort of! Yay!

Well, diary, that's enough excitement for one day. I am going to catch up on some homework, have my nightly cookies (without walnuts) with Daddy, and then have a bath and go to bed.

Love,  
Katie


	38. Chapter 38

December 31, 1990

Hey Diary,

Guess what? It's New Year's Eve. Daddy and I are at Elizabeth's house. She lives in Bel Air. A little far away from Neverland, but not that bad. Daddy's and my bodyguard Miko Brando is here too. He's the son of the actor Marlon Brando. Daddy and Miko have been friends for a long time. We'll probably spend tonight and tomorrow here. It's about 11:45 at night. We're just 15 minutes away from ringing in the new year. It's actually the second time we'll be doing it. We watched the ball drop in Times Square, but when it was midnight there, it was only 9:00 here. There's nothing wrong with ringing in the New Year twice though. We have a bunch of stuff to celebrate with. Elizabeth bought these little cakes. They're round and made of the same stuff Twinkies are made from, except they don't have cream in the middle. We're going to put whipped cream on them and top them with strawberries. We also are going to have grapes at midnight. Let me explain. There's this tradition that if you eat 12 grapes just after the new year begins, you will have good luck in the new year. Hopefully we will.

We also have champagne. Daddy said I could try some if I want. If I don't like it, we also have some sparkling cider. It's made from grapes and has bubbles. Speaking of which, I wonder if Bubbles knows it's New Year's Eve. He's a smart one, but I'm not sure if he knows about holidays. We'll have to tell all the animals it's 1991 when we get home.

I have to go Diary, because Daddy just said it's 11:55. New Year in 5 minutes! Happy New Year!

Love,

Katie


	39. Chapter 39

January 2, 1991

I know it's a little late, diary, but Happy New Year! Daddy and I are back home. New Year's Day at Elizabeth's was fun. We stayed up late the night before. We had our grapes and strawberry whipped cream cakes. I made them myself. I'm a good cook. Daddy thinks so too. We had sparkling cider, since I am not old enough to have alcohol. We went to bed and slept like babies. We woke up very late , at about 1 in the afternoon. We got back home, and Daddy had to go to LA for one reason on another. I think it had to do with the book he's writing, the book of poems and stuff. I think he needs to speak to the publisher. Anyway, Rebbie, Nathaniel, and my cousins came to stay so I would have some family company. I introduced my cousins to Oreo and Lucky. Auggie wanted to go for a horseback ride, but I said since Oreo is going to have a baby, they can't right now. I promised him the first ride after her baby is born.

I let the kids feed Lucky. I went inside for a minute to talk to Rebbie. She wanted to make cookies, and asked if there were any walnuts in the house. I said no. Daddy and I try not to keep them in the house, just so they don't get in any of the food I may eat. The next thing I knew I heard a racket from the living room. My cousins were panicked because Lucky got loose. I told them that's OK. I let him out of his pen everyday to get some exercise. I don't worry about him running away because I know he can't get off the ranch. They told me he didn't but that he'd gotten in the house! They opened his pen, and somehow he took off for the house!

I asked which way he went and found out he was headed towards Daddy's room. Luckily it was locked. The last thing I need is a baby goat in Daddy's bed. We ran down the hall and tried to corner him, and somehow he slipped past us. Goats are hard to catch. I wonder if this is how they came up with the phrase to "get one's goat." Daddy came home during all the ruckus, and thought what was happening was hysterically funny. He said "I see that you're having trouble getting your goat." I was like, "Not now, Daddy." He just stood there and laughed. I said, "If Lucky gets excited and decides he needs to go to the bathroom, I am not cleaning it up!" That got him helping. It took over an hour to catch Lucky. We ran all over the house. First he ran to the library, then the kitchen, then the dining room, then the living room. He jumped on top of the piano! Then he got on the couch. He ran upstairs. I ran ahead of him and cornered him by the balcony overlooking the main hall. I managed to lure him towards me with his bottle full of milk, and then managed to throw one of my towels over him and took him back to his pen. I gave him his milk and then he fell asleep. After he was asleep, I found everyone and we all collapsed on the grass. Catching a baby goat is exhausting. I am never going to let Lucky out again. No, I take that back. I'll just have to make sure I don't leave the back door open again while Lucky is loose.

Well, Rebbie, Nathaniel, the kids, Daddy and I, have had our oatmeal cookies and milk. We've had our excitement and exercise for the day, so now we are going to bed. If there's two things I've learned today, they are never let a baby goat out of your sight, and that there's never a dull moment at Neverland!

Good night, Diary.

Katie


	40. Chapter 40

January 9, 1991

Oh, Lord, you are not going to believe what happened this past week. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Remember how Lucky got loose? Well, as it turns out, he got in my room! He hopped up on my hope chest at the foot of my bed, where I keep pictures and stuff that belonged to my mommy, got on my bed, and at my mommy's ring! I guess it's true that goat's will eat anything. I had left it on my nightstand. That's what I get for not putting it on. Daddy gave me the ring on the day he adopted me. He promised my mommy would before she died. The ring's silver with a flower in the middle, and a piece of turquoise in the middle of the flower.

I noticed it was missing on the 2nd, the day after the chase. Daddy, Frannie, and I scoured the house from top to bottom, with no luck. We then searched all over the grounds. It wasn't until I hit Lucky's pen that it hit me. I ran back inside and told Daddy my theory. He called Dr. Thompson, Lucky's vet, who said we should bring him in right away. Her office is right in Los Olivos. She sedated and x-rayed Lucky. Sure enough, the ring was in his stomach. I found out that goats won't eat everything the sun, like cardboard and cans, but they are what's called a "browsing animal", which means they will take a few nibbles of something that isn't food, decide it's not yummy, and move on. Goats mainly eat plants and leaves, which Lucky likes along with milk, but in rare cases they will eat non-food items, like rings.

She gave me some medicine to mix in with his milk that would help the ring to pass through his system, which would take about a week. The only thing we could do was wait and every time he went to the bathroom to well, check what came out. I did every day, with no luck. By the seventh day, I was beginning to lose hope. Daddy said, "Don't lose hope, Popcorn." (my nickname) "I'm sure you'll find it." I went outside, started to sift through his poop, which isn't fun, let let me tell you, and I found it!

I was a little dirty, didn't smell exactly like roses, but it was still intact. I washed it off and then polished it with silver polish and it looked good as new. I'm wearing it as I write this and I'm never taking it off again.

On that happy note diary, I think I'll say good night.

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

January 10, 1991

Hey Diary,

Guess where I am? Santa Barbara Hospital. I'll be here for at least a week. The reason I am here has nothing to do with walnuts though. It has everything to do with the fact that I was bitten by a spider! Let's start at the beginning.

I was in the horse stables today brushing Oreo, which takes about an hour. I was standing on her hay bale so I could reach her back and head. I was just finishing up when I felt a little pinch on my right foot. I glanced down at my sandal, but didn't see anything. I shrugged, gave Oreo an apple and a carrot for being good, kissed her head and left.

I checked on Lucky who was fine. I gave Lucky a little cow bell, or should I say goat bell, so it's easier to keep track of him, and made sure he had enough milk in his bowl. He's done drinking from a bottle. I then went to hang out a little with Bubbles, Daddy's pet chimp. He's been around as long as I can remember, even before I came into the family. He used to be jealous of me because he thought I was trying to replace him and take over his territory, but now we're friends.

We were hanging out on the grass for about an hour when I noticed my foot started to itch a little. I ignored it until Bubbles pointed at my foot and used the American Sign Language sign for "ouch". You take your two pointer fingers and twist by wherever you're hurt, in this case my foot. I glanced down and noticed that my foot was beginning to swell and was turning red. I realized it wasn't a mosquito bite. Bubbles saw me looking at my foot and signed "Daddy" which is all five fingers held up as if you are signing 5, and you touch your thumb against your forehead twice. I signed back, "You're right, I should go tell Daddy."

Bubbles led me back to the house and found Daddy sitting at the piano. He jumped up on the bench and started pulling at his arm. Bubbles was so persistent that Daddy followed him to the library where he found me. Bubbles showed him my foot, and Daddy knew something was wrong right off the bat. He found Miko, who drove us to the hospital. My allergist, Dr. Ternes, who I've been seeing since I found out I was allergic to walnuts when I was 11, was there. The emergency room was nearly empty, so he took us right in. He's an expert in any of type of reaction, insects, plants, foods, medicines, anything.

He took one look at my leg and knew I'd been bitten by a spider. He asked me if I was allergic to any medicines, like penicillin. Daddy and I said no, so he started me on a penicillin IV. Dr. Ternes said it would help fight the infection and prevent Lyme disease, which spiders don't usually carry, but you never know. He ran tests, just to make sure my blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen and stuff were ok. They were fine, but Doctor Ternes decided I should stay in the hospital for at least 5 to 7 days just to make sure I am not showing any signs of Lyme disease.

Daddy went back home to get me some clothes, Baby Seal, and you and my copy of "Alice in Wonderland". He's back now and has decided to spend the night. It's late, Daddy's already asleep , and the penicillin is making me sleepy, so I think I'll go to bed.

I'll talk to you soon.

Katie


	42. Chapter 42

January 11, 1991

Hey Diary,

Me again. I'm still in the hospital. My foot is looking a lot better. There's something to be said for penicillin. Daddy had to go to LA again. He needed to talk to the publishers of that book he's writing. He wanted to show him some of what he's written. I've seen it and like it. I just hope the publishers think it's good. I was looking through you today, and found some stuff Daddy had written. I guess he got inspired and needed paper. I think that's neat that he wrote some stuff in you. I called the apartment in Century City to see if he needed it. He said no. They're not done anyway. One seems to be about a little fish asking about God. Another seems to be talking about what Daddy calls "the dance". It looks like it was written down very quickly, so I can't really read Daddy's handwriting, but what I can read seems really good. I wonder if he's writing the poem about the little fish so he can explain God to me. I've had a lot of questions lately. Maybe this poem will help me understand.

Daddy told me we have some new neighbors in the apartment complex. He saw a car and a moving van come in. He saw them on his way out. It's a family with a little girl. Daddy's not sure of their names yet, but he thinks their daughter, who's name is Susie, is mentally challenged in some way. The little girl didn't talk, and she didn't really look at anybody or notice anyone was there. Daddy says it was like she was in a world of her own. She also didn't like to be touched, and she kept waving her hand in front of her eyes. I'll have to ask one of the nurses what type of challenge she has. Maybe they'll know.

Anyway, I had several visitors today. The first was a nurse named Claudia who came to check up on my foot. She agrees it looks a lot better. My vitals are all right too. The second was the person who brought me my breakfast and lunch. I have to admit hospital food is a lot better than I remember it. I haven't been the hospital too many times, I think only 4. They're when I was born, when I realized I was allergic to walnuts back in 1989, the last time I had a reaction, and now. I remember when Daddy was in the hospital once. He got burned on his head while filming a commercial. I was there. I think I was only 5. Anyway, I remember everything was OK, and then a lot of stuff started happening. Daddy's bodyguard Miko picked me up and took me out of the room. I think I may have yelled "Daddy!" while I was being taken out. I think that was the first time I called Daddy that.

The third visitor was a roomie. Her name is Gwen. Her family was on vacation in Los Olivos, and she fell off a horse and broke her leg. She'll be here for a few days. It's fun having a roomie. She's kind of quiet, but we did talk. She thinks I look a little familiar, but she's not really sure who I am. She knows my name is Katie Jackson, but she hasn't put the pieces together. Wait till she finds out who my daddy is!

The fourth visitor was Daddy's friend, Brooke! That reminds me, you haven't been properly introduced. Her last name is Shields and she, Daddy, and I have been friends since I was little. I remember they went to an awards show together, and that's where I first met her. I like her a lot. She's like a sister to me. I can talk about stuff with her that I can't talk about with Daddy. It's not like we keep secrets from each other, because we don't. We have always believed in being honest with each other. It's just sometimes easier to talk about stuff with a girl like Brooke or Auntie Janet. If I had a mommy to talk about this stuff with, that would be great, but my female friends and family are good too. I like having girl talk with them.

I got the idea in my head for Daddy and I to go to the children ward and spend some time with them. It's a little late to do it today, but maybe tomorrow. Daddy finished up with the book people and came back. He brought me my reading glasses. I'd left them at home. He also brought me new books. They were "The Hobbit", which Daddy said I should read first, and "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy, which are "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers, and "The Return of the King". They're all by J.R.R. Tolkien I haven't read them, not that I can remember anyway. I do remember the first book I read though. I was sitting at the kitchen table at Grandma's. Daddy was making me a tuna fish sandwich. How do I remember these details? I was only 5. Anyway, I was looking through Daddy's copy of "Peter Pan." That's his favorite book. How do you think Neverland got it's name? Daddy had just finished my sandwich and was about to give it to me when I turned to him and said, "Michael, who's Tiger Lily?" (This was before I started calling him "Daddy" I'd only been living with him a few months.) He turned and looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He sat me on his lap and said "Katie, when did you learn how to read?" I said, "I don't know, I was just looking at your book, and I knew what those words were." Daddy said, "I don't know how or when you learned to read, either, but this is a gift from God. Never give it up except to give it to others." I never understood what that meant until now. Since then, Daddy always gave me books to read. I have since read over 100 books and taught other people to read, children and adults.

Daddy always gives advice like that. Sometimes he writes it down, like in his poems and stuff. When he first took me in after my mommy died, he wasn't sure how he would be as a daddy. He said he'd have to learn how to be my daddy. I told him I'd have to learn to be his daughter. 7 years later, I think we're doing really good. Daddy is the only daddy I'd ever want, and I love him.

I'm almost done writing tonight. Before I finish, I think I'll put in that poem that Daddy wrote about the baby fish. Before I start, forgive me if I get some of it wrong. I'm not really sure of Daddy's handwriting. Here it is:

**The Fish That Was Thirsty**

One night a baby fish was sleeping under some coral when God appeared to him in a dream. "I want you to go forth with a message to all the fish in the sea," God said.

"What should I tell them?" the little fish replied.

"Just tell them you're thirsty," God replied. "And see what they do." Then without another word, He disappeared.

The next morning the little fish woke up and remembered his dream. "What a strange thing God wants me to do," he thought to himself. But as soon as he saw a large tuna swimming by, the little fish piped up. "Excuse me, but I'm thirsty."

"Then you must be a fool," the tuna said. And with a disdainful flick of his tail, he swam away.

The little fish did feel rather foolish, but he had his orders. The next fish he saw was a grinning shark. Keeping a safe distance, the little fish called out, "Excuse me, sir, but I'm thirsty."

"Then you must be crazy," the shark replied. Noticing a rather hungry look in the shark's eye, the little fish swam away quickly.

All day he met cod, and mackerels and swordfish and groupers, but every time he made his short speech, they would have nothing to do with him. Feeling hopelessly confused, the little fish sought out the wisest creature in the sea, who happened to be an old blue whale with three harpoon scars on his side.

"Excuse me, but I'm thirsty!" the little fish shouted, wondering if the old whale could even see him, he was such a tiny speck. But the wise one stopped in his tracks. "You've seen God, haven't you?" he said.

"How did you know?"

"Because I was thirsty once, too." The old whale laughed.

The little fish looked very surprised. "Please tell me what this message from God means," he implored.

It means we are looking for Him in the wrong places," the old whale explained. "We look high and low for God, but somehow he's not there. So we blame him and tell ourselves that He must have forgotten us. Or else we decide that He left a long time ago, if He was ever around."

"How strange," the little fish said, "to miss what is everywhere."

"Very strange," the old whale agreed. "Doesn't it remind you of fish who say they're thirsty? 

So, that's the poem. I have a feeling I'm the little fish, even though it's referred to as a boy and not a girl, but I don't think that really matters. I think the other fish are people who haven't understood my questions. I know that the old wise whale is Daddy.

That's enough writing for one night. I think I'll take my foot of Baby Seal and go to bed. She makes a good foot rest. I hope I didn't squash her too much. Night Baby Seal and Daddy.

Katie


	43. Chapter 43

January 12, 1991

Hey Diary,

A hard but successful working day. First things first, my foot is looking a little bit better. Second, Daddy and I spent the whole day in the children's ward! We went right after I had breakfast. I felt a little silly being in my PJ's but then I figured the kids would be too, so what the heck. Getting there was a little tricky, since I can't walk too well, and I'm also hooked up to the IV. One of the orderlies found a wheelchair, hooked up my medicine to it and off we went.

The playroom is cute. There were a lot of little kids with cancer. As soon I as saw them, it made me realize, that my problems aren't so bad. There's a little table with little chairs used for coloring and stuff. That's right up my alley. Anyway, a bunch of the little ones, between the ages of 4 and 6, moved the chairs out of the way, and just crowded around the table. It was a little tricky with my foot, but somehow we made it work. While we were having fun, one of the kids accidentally stepped on my bad foot. Believe me, it hurt like heck, and they felt really bad. I gave her a hug, and told them it's OK. The little girl that stepped on my foot has leukemia, and she's only 9. Her name's Annie. Leukemia is a blood cancer, but it's gone into remission, which means there's no sign of cancer in her body. That's not a cure, but it's a good sign. Her hair started growing back a little, it's dark brown, like mine. She said it used to be lighter and the chemo can actually change hair color. There was a little piece of hair, that was long. I thought it could use some decorating. I fished a barrette shaped like a duck out of my backpack and put in on her hair. It looked really cute.

We had so much fun. Daddy had brought my old drawing pencils, there's not much left of them, so we thought they might as well be used up. I have color ones and charcoal ones. I like them both. Daddy also brought me new ones that I got last Christmas. The kids are pretty good artists, I think some of them will be really good when they grow up. Hopefully they will grow up.

We had to go back to our respective rooms for lunch. For me that was room 1202. The kids didn't want Daddy and I to go. I promised them I'd come back after lunch when they were done with their rest. We did, and the kids and I were playing games. We put out the mats and played tag. Since I couldn't run around I was the base. I took the time to glance around and noticed there weren't really any decorations on the wall. It's kind of boring, actually. The walls are just white. Daddy asked "What are you looking at, Jellybean?" (That's one of my nicknames. I don't even know how I got that one.) I told him the walls were talking to me begging me to be colored. He said, "The walls are talking to you? Are you sure it's not the medicine doing that?" I grabbed a pillow and hit him on the arm with with it. That's what you get for being silly, Daddy! Anyway, he thought it was a good idea.

Daddy asked me what I wanted to do. I said I had gotten the idea to paint something like a mural on the wall. I'm good at art, especially at drawing trees and stuff, so I thought maybe I could paint some type of enchanted forest on all four walls. Daddy said that was a great idea. He has a bunch of art books at home, so he said he'd bring some in so I could get some ideas. He had one too. The hospital has a library, so he ran off, and came back with an illustrated copy of "Peter Pan." He showed me some he had marked off, and asked me if I thought I could do this. I said I'd give it a shot. I don't know how I am at drawing people, since I've never tried, but I'll try.

Anyway, Daddy and I spoke to the head of the children's ward to see if I could do this once my foot is all better. She said we'd have to talk to the director of the hospital, because they have the final say. She said they'd most likely say yes, because they've been wanting to decorate the playroom for a long time.

Before I went back to my room for the night, I gave the kids an assignment. That reminds me, I have to catch up with my schoolwork. Anyway, I asked the kids if they knew what a self-portrait was. The older ones did, but the little ones didn't. I explained that it was a picture of themselves, and that they should draw themselves the way they see themselves. I did that in Kindergarten. I had drawn a picture of a butterfly. I thought my picture was great and I couldn't wait to show it to my art teacher.

Art was the last class of the day. I remember I was practically bouncing of my seat I was so excited. My teacher began to hang up all the self-portraits. They were all of people, and I began to feel a little funny. When the teacher got to mine, she asked whose it was. I had been so excited, that I forgot to put my name on it. I raised my hand and said "Mine." Then she basically told me I had done the assignment wrong, and that I should have drawn a person and not a butterfly. All I could do was sit there and nod, because I felt like I was going to burst into tears. When Daddy and Grandma came to pick me up from school, (this was after my mommy died,) that's exactly what I did. Daddy picked me up and asked me what was wrong. I was crying so hard, I couldn't even talk. Grandma drove home, while Daddy held me in his lap.

When we got home, Daddy gave me some milk and cookies. After I calmed down, I told him what had happened. I told him I had not understood the assignment and that I thought I was stupid. Daddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said to me, "That talk stops right now, Katie Carter, (that was my last name before it became Jackson). "You're are the smartest 5 year old I know, and the only one that understood the assignment. He took his car keys and drove me straight back to school. He found my teacher, and I must admit, I actually thought he might yell, but Daddy's never raised his voice ever. He said these exact words, "Katie told me what happened today, and I'd like to ask you to please respect my daughter's intelligence and imagination. I believe she is the only child to truly understand the assignment. You asked the children to draw themselves the way they see themselves, and my Katie see's herself as a free spirit, like a butterfly. So that is what she drew." After he said that, he gave me a piggy back ride back to the car.

The next class, my teacher apologized to me. I accepted it, but that didn't really matter to me. What did matter, was that Daddy recognized what I was trying to do and respected it. It was that day that I knew I was a good artist. I still have the picture. It's framed and hanging on my bedroom wall right next to a picture of Daddy and I taken the day I was adopted. I added my name to it also. It says Kaite. I know I spelled my own name wrong, but I was only 5.

One more thing, Gwen, my roomie, figured out who I am when Daddy walked in the room this morning. She was excited, but that's OK, I'm used to it.

Anyway, that's the news from room 1202. More soon.

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

January 13, 1991

Hey Diary,

It's me and Daddy again. I have some really good news. Daddy and I spoke to the director of the hospital about our idea. They said I can do the mural! We picked out the pictures we liked. There of Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Tiger Lily, Wendy, and her brothers. The pictures are going to be scanned into a computer and enlarged. They'll be printed out on special paper that's sticky on one side. Daddy and I can put it on the wall and peel off the other piece of paper. When we do, we'll have a life size mural where all I have to do is fill in the outlines so it looks like the pictures in the book. It will take a while to get the pictures ready, so they'll probably be done by the time my foot is healed.

I also did some research on the little girl that Daddy said moved into the complex in Century City. I asked Claudia, the nurse who checks on me every morning, what could be wrong with her. She said it sounded like a disorder called autism, but she'd check it out to make sure. I went to the hospital library and looked up "autism" and "autistic" in a medical dictionary, but it didn't make any sense to me. It mentioned something about "withdrawing from reality." I do that, when I daydream. When I dance and draw, I sort of go into my own world, like some autistic people are, but that doesn't mean I am autistic. The one thing I do understand about autism though, is that a child with this disorder will start out like any normal kid, but all of a sudden, they will start to sort of regress or go back mentally.

Anyway, I had some visitors today. Auntie Janet and her boyfriend, Rene came to visit. They're not married, but I call him uncle anyway. I like him, he's fun to hang out with. He's good at helping me with homework. He even helped me with my spelling test today. I hope I pass. I probably will.

Now on the business of my foot. It looks even better. Dr. Ternes thinks I could get off the IV soon and maybe even start walking around a little bit. We'll see how it goes.

Anyway, that's the news from my room. Talk to you soon.

Katie


	45. Chapter 45

January 14, 1991

Hey, Diary, we meet again. Good news. I got taken off the IV today. Now I just get some penicillin in pill form twice a day. I'm so glad I don't have to take liquid medicine anymore. When I was little, I was told it was yummy, because that's the only way I would take it. The only thing worse than fake cherry was fake banana. Yuck, were they ever vile.

Anyway, I'm allowed to walk around now. I'm on crutches though, and my foot is in an ace bandage, just so it doesn't get dirty. I went all the way down the the playroom again today. The kids were just finishing up a meeting of the "Brave Kids Club." That's where the kids with cancer talk about getting chemo and needles and the yucky stuff about being sick. They also say it's OK to be scared and to be sad if one of their friends dies. I remember I was sad when my friend Ryan died. I only met him once, I think, when he came to Neverland. He had AIDS and it was his wish to meet Daddy. He died soon after. Daddy and I went to his memorial. He's from Indiana like Daddy. I remember when Ryan told the world that he had AIDS, he wasn't allowed to go to school anymore. That's not fair. You can't catch that disease, just like you can't catch vitiligo, but some people don't believe that.

Anyway, enough sad stuff. The kids showed me the self portraits they did. They were of themselves, and not of butterflies or anything like that, like I drew when I was little, but that's OK. They were really good. I think we have some future Michalangelo's is the bunch. While we were playing it started raining, and then we got hit with a thunderstorm. It knocked out the power in the hospital, but the emergency generators came on right away. Good thing too, because a kid was having surgery to remove a tumor.

Oh, before I forget, do you remember that little girl I told you about, Susie? Well, Daddy visited them today in Century City. He had some album recording to do. When he was done, Susie's mom knocked on the door, and invited him over. As it turns out, Susie is autistic. She was diagnosed when she was about two. She was doing great with her development. She was going through potty training and doing good with that, she was also talking and feeding herself. Then all of a sudden, her mom says she started to regress and it seemed she forgot how to feed herself and she just stopped talking. It's like she just shut down. Anyway, her parents moved to LA from San Francisco,because there is a really good school for kids with these typed of disorders. Susie's mom asked Daddy if I babysit, which I do. I watch my cousins all the time. Then she asked if would be interested in babysitting Susie when I'm in LA. Her mom said she can be a handful, but I'm used to that too. Susie may be more of a handful, but I don't know. Daddy said we can all sit down and talk once I leave the hospital.

Well, that's the news for today. More tomorrow.

Katie


	46. Chapter 46

January 16, 1991

Hey Diary,

Good news! I've been released from the hospital. I was happy and sad to leave. I loved the kids I met, they are so darn cute. I promised I'd come back to work on the mural for the playroom. Before I left, Daddy had a surprise for me. He took me to the maternity ward to see some of the newborn babies. They are so cute. I couldn't hold them, but I was happy just looking. I also saw some premature babies. Poor things! They have all these machines hooked up to them for food and oxygen. I noticed they also were wearing little booties and hats. When I asked why, I found out from one of the nurses, that a person, not just preemie babies, lose heat through their heads and feet. Preemies do more so, and the hats and booties help them stay warm. I found out the hospital always needs someone to knit them for the babies. I know Grandma knows how to knit, maybe she could make some. She's teaching me, so I can make some too.

My foot is all better and I'm back in Century City with Daddy, Miko, his bodyguard and Shawn. I just realized you have no idea who she is. Shawn is my bodyguard. I've known her since I was 5. Right after Daddy took me in, he thought me having a bodyguard would be a good idea. He realized I would probably need protection out in public, from the press and stuff. Shawn is really nice. I like her, although I sometimes feel a little self-conscious when she's around. It reminds me that I'm in a different position then most kids my age.

Anyway, I went to the studio with Daddy today. It's actually fun being there. Daddy likes it too. He recorded a few songs today. One's called "Black or White" I like it. I think it's going to be a big hit. He recorded some others, but they don't have names yet, but that's OK. Sometimes it works better to write a song and then think of a name.

After the recording session, Daddy went to talk to the people about the book he's writing, so I went back to the apartment with Shawn. You aren't going to believe what I saw. I get home, and got out of the car, only to see Susie, the little autistic girl, standing outside all by herself. She was practically in the road! Daddy told me she has a tendency to wander off, but I thought someone would notice she's missing. Lucky that she didn't go far. I'm also amazed she didn't get kidnapped. Her address was sewed inside her shirt, so if someone finds her, they know where she lives. I knocked on the door. I expected her Mommy or Daddy to answer, but instead a babysitter did. As it turns out, her parents were at a meeting with the people from Susie's new school. I asked the babysitter named Cathy, if she even realized the Susie was gone. She said something that shocked me. She said no and didn't think it was a big deal! I looked at Shawn, who looked equally shocked. I told Cathy that Susie is autistic and can't be left alone. She thought I meant artistic. I tried to explain autism, but saw I was getting nowhere. I took Susie back to the apartment, sat her down on the couch. Shawn found "Sesame Street" on the TV. I don't know if Susie likes it, but at least it kept her entertained while I called Daddy. I normally don't interrupt him during his meetings, but he said I should if there's an emergency, and I think this counts.

I told him the entire story. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He told me to call Susie's parents at the school and tell them what happened. He also told me to keep her there. I said I was. Daddy said he'd be home as soon as he could. I found the number of the school on the kitchen counter. I called her parents. There names are Andrea and believe it or not, Michael. I told them what happened. They thanked me for calling and for taking Susie. They said they'd be home soon. Daddy came home just before they did. We all sat down and had a chat. I found out the girl babysitting was 15 years old! I'm younger than her and I'm more responsible. Daddy and Shawn agree. I mean, how can someone who knows a little girl is handicapped in some way leave her alone like that? Her parents said they would never use this girl again, and asked me if I would be Susie's regular babysitter. I said anytime I'm here in LA I gladly would. They said we could all sit down and talk one day. They thanked me for being so responsible and took Susie home.

Well, diary that's enough excitement for one day. I'm gonna sign off cause Daddy, Miko, Shawn, and I are going to the beach to have some fun. I think we deserve it. Talk to you soon.

Katie


	47. Chapter 47

February 14, 1991

Happy Valentine's Day! Guess what I did today? I started to paint the mural today at the hospital. It covers all four walls I can't think of a better Valentine to give the kids. Claudia, the nurse who took care of me, and her twin brother Steven helped me out. I hadn't met him until today. He was in Paris studying medicine. He wants to be a brain surgeon. Claudia and Steven were born in New Orleans, and they can speak French. I picked up a little on Daddy's last tour, but not that much.

The mural are actually giant stickers, and we peeled the front part off the wall, we had scenes from "Peter Pan." There's actually four of them, one for each wall. One is of Wendy telling her brother's John and Michael stories around the fire in their home in Neverland while she mends their socks. Tinkerbell is sort of hanging out up in the corner. The 2nd is of the Peter, the Lost Boys, and Wendy's brothers being rowdy. The 3rd is Peter and Captain Hook having a good old-fashioned sword fight. The 4th is a picture of Neverland from the air (where Peter and the Lost Boys live, not where Daddy and I live.)

I have all my paints and stuff, and I basically need to turn the pictures from black and white to color by filling in the blanks. I have the pictures from Daddy's copy of "Peter Pan" to look at. The pictures on the wall are the same one's from the book. I have to match up the colors the best I can. I better get started. I think I'll start with the one of Wendy and her brothers. That's my favorite. I'll let you know how things go.

Love ya,

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

February 18, 1991

Hey there, Diary! How have you been? I've been good, still working on the mural for the kiddies. I finished two so far, the one with Wendy and her brothers, and the view of Neverland from the air. Can you believe I finished two in just 4 days. At this rate, I'll have the whole mural done before I know it.

Daddy came to see how how it was going. He was impressed, and said the kids are going to love it. He got a good look at me while I was working, and started to laugh. I was thinking, "What's so funny, Daddy?" He said I had paint in my hair! That what I get for putting a paint brush behind my ear. That made me wonder, do I have more paint on the wall or on myself? I have paint all over my overalls and one of the old ratty t-shirts of Daddy's that he gave me.

I forgot to mention that while I'm working during the day, the kids don't have a place to play. I feel kind of bad for taking their playroom from them. We should invite them to Neverland. I know they deserve it. When I told Daddy, he thought it was a very good idea. We'll have to talk to the kids' doctor's and their parents to find out if it's OK, and we'll go from there.

Anyway, Diary, I have to get started on picture number 3, the good old fashioned sword fight. Hopefully, I'll have it done by tomorrow or the next day.

Talk to you then,

Katie


	49. Chapter 49

February 20, 1991

Hi again, Diary,

I'm still up to my ears in paint. I finished the 3rd mural today and started on the 4th. That's the one where the "Lost Boys" are making mischief. If all goes well, the mural should be done, hopefully, in 2 days. It might take a little longer because there's a lot of detail.

Claudia dropped in on her lunch break to how things were going. She thinks the mural's awesome. Steven's gone back to Paris. He told Claudia that he was going to tell his girlfriend, Serafine, about the mural, and try to bring her here to see it. I wonder how much English Serafine knows. If she doesn't, I can speak French to her. Frannie's been teaching me. French is a language spoken in Haiti. Frannie's husband, Pierre, and their kids, who are all grown up and in college, can speak it too.

I just realized, I forgot to introduce you to Pierre. He's our gardener at home. He grows really pretty flowers in front of the house. He also puts some on the table in the front hall every week. He puts flowers in my room too. There's this giant clock in front of the train station at home. Above the clock is the world "Neverland" spelled out in flowers. The numbers of the clock are flowers too.

Anyway, diary, it's about noon, and I'm hungry. I'm going head down to the cafeteria with Claudia and Shawn and grab some lunch.

Talk to you soon,

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

February 22, 1991

Hey Diary,

Guess what? The mural is done! Can you believe it? I finished the last picture today. It looks so cool! I am so amazed with how it turned out. I'll have to take pictures to show you. I was scared that it wouldn't turn out good, and I'd disappoint the kids.

I called all the kids down after their lunch time to show it to them. They loved it! They wanted to play but some of the paint is still drying. I promised we'd play soon. They only have to wait only 2 more days, until after the ribbon cutting ceremony. Yes, you heard that right, diary. There's going to put a ribbon cutting ceremony, and there's going be a plaque put on the wall that says "painted by Katie Jackson." How cool is that? Daddy almost couldn't believe it. Come to think of it, maybe the plaque should say "painted by Kathryn Jackson." I suppose it doesn't really matter.

Claudia's brother, Steven is coming back to California with Serafine. I can't wait to meet her, she 's very pretty. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. She also speaks English very well. That's good , because we can talk.

I'm going to sign off for now, diary, because my clothes and are covered in paint. I know it will come off me with a good old fashioned bath, not too sure about my clothes though. Frannie said she'd try. We'll see what happens.

Love,

Katie


	51. Chapter 51

February 23, 1991

Hi Diary,

I'm so excited! Only 24 more hours to go until the ribbon cutting ceremony! I'm still hanging out at the hospital, just touching up the mural here and there. I missed a few spots, but it will be OK when I finish up.

Steven and Serafine are already here. They arrived from Paris yesterday at about 4 in the morning. They had to get a late flight. At first I thought maybe it was because of their work schedule, but as it turns out it was because of Serafine. Let me explain. Daddy, Claudia and I had lunch again today. Steven said she should explain to me about Serafine's disorder. She has an extremely rare one, even more rare than vitiligo called xeroderma pigmentosum. It's called XP for short. It's an inherited, genetic disease in which a person is missing in their body what protects them from the sun. Claudia explained to me in the most simplest terms, that Serafine is very sensitive to sunlight and can't be exposed. I was wondering why she was so pale in the picture Steven showed me. That explains it. A few minutes in the sun can cause a severe sunburn. People with this disorder tend to get skin cancer more than other people also. Serafine hasn't had it yet, which is very lucky considering she's 22 years old, like Claudia and Steven, and had this disorder since she was 2. Claudia said that 80% of people only live to be about 28. The fact that she has lived this long is amazing considering people with XP tend to live 30 years younger than people without this disorder.

Claudia explained that when Serafine was diagnosed her parents realized she no longer could do what other "normal" kids do. She couldn't play outside and she couldn't even go to school. She had to be home schooled. When the kids in Serafine's town found out what was wrong, they started making fun of her. They called her a circus freak. (I hate that word. Daddy's been called it, and I don't like to repeat it.)

They even called her a vampire, since she only came out at night. Poor Serafine, kids can be so mean.

Claudia said her boyfriend, Antoine , who is also 22, coming out from New Orleans for the ceremony. She also called her friend Victoria in San Francisco, to see if she could come. Unfortunately she couldn't get off work. Oh well, what can you do. Claudia loves to take pictures, she has a really fancy camera. She said she'd take pictures and send some to her friend. Steven is good with a video camera. He's going to film the whole thing, and send a copy to San Francisco.

Anyway, the ceremony will be held during the day, which is unfortunate for Serafine, but the ceremony is inside and she'll be all right as long as she isn't exposed to the sun. Most of the lights in the hospital are fluorescent and that doesn't bother her. At home though, can't use light bulbs that are very strong, since they are ultraviolet, they can hurt her too. She can't tolerate anything above 30 watts.

I have some stuff to finish up, so I'm going to sign off. Talk to you tomorrow after the ceremony.

Wish me luck!

Katie


	52. Chapter 52

February 24, 1991

Hi Diary!

Guess what today was? That's right, the ribbon cutting ceremony! It was so awesome! I'm still excited, even though it was at 11 in the morning and it's about 8 at night. Let's start at the beginning, and I'll tell you the whole story.

Daddy and I got to the hospital at 9 a.m. sharp. We had breakfast with Claudia, Antoine, Steven, and Serafine. Everyone is so nice. I definitely have a new group of friends. Serafine isn't as pale as I thought she'd be. She told be she's been experimenting with self-tanning stuff, mainly on her face and hands, the parts of her body seen most often. It seems to be working.

After breakfast, I went to the locker room with Claudia to get changed. I got a new dress just for today. It's blue with white flowers and comes down a little past my knees. I wore my blue sandals too. Claudia french braided my hair. That's how she usually wears it, because believe it or not, her hair is long enough to sit on, and that's how she keeps out of the way. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and standing there was our friend Elizabeth. I didn't even know she was coming. Daddy did, and so did everyone else. He's really good at keeping secrets. So am I. I have secrets of Daddy's that I will carry with me to my grave, like the one of Daddy having vitiligo. Very few people outside our family know about it. Brooke and Elizabeth know, but no one else except Grandma, Grandpa, and my Aunt's and Uncle's know. The tabloids have their own theories, like Daddy is doing something to his skins to make it lighter, because he doesn't like being black. That's not true, and it never will be. I'm sorry, diary, that I went off track, but I needed to vent.

After I was done getting ready, we all went down to the auditorium. Luckily there's only one window, and it didn't bother Serafine, because the blinds and curtains were closed. When we got there, all the kids from the children's ward were there! I didn't see that one coming, but it was so neat that they were there. :) The director of the hospital called me up and gave me a plaque. I sue didn't know that was going to happen. Neither did anyone else. It said "Presented to Kathryn Jackson in recognition for her service to Santa Barbara Hospital for painting a mural that will be enjoyed to for years to come. Everyone clapped and Claudia got a bunch of awesome pictures

After that, we went to the children's ward for the ribbon cutting. Across the door was tied a red ribbon. The head of the ward called me up to cut the ribbon, and everyone clapped some more Claudia got some pictures of that too. She's going to make some copies of the pictures and give some to Daddy and I, and send some to her friend in San Francisco. Steven also took video of the entire ceremony, start to finish. He'll give us a copy too, and make one for Claudia's friend.

After that part of the ceremony, we went down to the cafeteria to have cookies and cake. The kids got to have some too. That was nice. They deserve a treat. The cake e was chocolate and "Thank You, Katie" in blue icing. While I was having some cake, I got to talk to Serafine a lot. She's going to be here for a bit, so maybe Steven and her friends can come to Neverland.

Daddy talked to the children's parents about the kids coming to Neverland. They were all for it, but we still have to get permission from the kids doctors. When we do, they'll come. Maybe sometime next month, but we'll see.

Well, diary, that's enough excitement for one day, and it's time for bed.

Good Night, hugs and kisses, love ya,

Katie


	53. Chapter 53

March 3, 1991

Hi Diary,

We're in L.A. Again. Today was my first official day babysitting for Susie. She's what Grandma and Elizabeth would call a "trial." It's not that she's really difficult, but babysitting her is a challenge. I got to the apartment today at about 8:45. I had to babysit until 3. Susie's parents were going to her new school for day, to see what it's like. We had a talk and I found out what I needed to do. First things first was to give her breakfast. A lot of autistic children have eating and sleeping problems. Susie is one of them. She rarely feeds herself, and when you try to feed her, she simply won't eat. She just won't open her mouth. When she refuses to sleep, she'll wander around the house making noise. Susie's parents actually debated locking her in her room at night, just so they could get some sleep, but then couldn't bring themselves to do it. I was glad.

I found out something today about Susie that amazed me She can play any song on the piano, even if she only heard it once. It doesn't even matter if it was played on another instrument, like the violin. She memorizes it instantly. That amazes me because even though it's impossible to test Susie's IQ, it's thought to be below 60, which is extremely retarded. Susie hasn't been diagnosed as this, but she and other people like her, are referred to as "idiot savants", which means although they seem retarded, they have a talent which would require them to be what's considered smart.

Susie also seems to have a calender in her head. If you were to give her any day and year, she can tell you the day of the week it was. I tried it with Daddy's birthday, which is August 29th 1958. She said "Friday," which is correct. That is the only time Susie talks by herself. If you ask her if she's hungry or needs to go to the bathroom, nothing. She won't answer.

When I got to the apartment this morning, Susie was playing the piano. Susie's mom she'd do that 24 hours a day if she could. It's difficult to stop her, but Susie's mom said I'd have try in order to feed her. I went to her playroom where her piano is, and told her it was time for breakfast. Of course, she didn't answer. I tried to take her hand and lead her to the kitchen, but she wouldn't let me touch her. Some autistic children don't like to be touched. I thought for a little bit, and then came up with an idea. I put my hands on top of hers. Susie tried to keep playing, but I think she realized it was hard. I began to tighten my grip, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her stop, which she did. Right before I removed my hand's from Susie's, I swear she looked right at me for a split second. She looked away right after that. That makes me wonder where her mind goes.

I was able to take her into the kitchen and feed her cereal. She ate it all. I guess she was hungry. I would be too if I hadn't eaten in 3 days. Right after breakfast, Susie ran right back to her piano. I took the time to look around the playroom.. Besides the piano, it was full of toys that would interest a two year old. That's the age that Susie became autistic, so I wonder if she's sort stuck at that age mentally. I'll have to find out. Maybe Claudia knows.

I went back to the kitchen and found a note asking me if I would mind straightening up a bit. I didn't mind, so I ran the dishwasher, vacuumed, dusted, and took out the trash. While I was straightening up I found a copy of the Los Angeles Times. I found an ad for an agency that finds nannies for kids with special needs. I thought it might be helpful for Susie's parent's, especially since I'm not here all the time, so I circled it. If someone can help out when I'm not here, that would be great.

When lunch rolled around, I made Susie chicken nuggets. When I put the plate down, I thought she' wouldn't feed herself, but she did. I guess it just depends on her mood. After lunch, I took Susie to the bathroom to change her diaper. She's still in diapers, because when she became autistic, she seemed to forget she was potty trained. That was a challenge in itself, since Susie doesn't like to be touched. She wouldn't let me take off her pants, and she just kept screaming. I honestly became afraid that people in the other apartments would think I was abusing her or something. Susie's parents came home during the ruckus, and knew right away what was going on. I apologized for not being able to finish the job. Susie's mom told me not to worry. She took over and got the job done. I got paid and went home. I went right to couch and lay down. Next thing I know, Daddy had come home and was shaking me awake. I was so exhausted I feel asleep! Daddy had been at the studio again. He was recording one song, a demo sort of thing. It doesn't have a name yet, and I'm not sure what it's about. Daddy had ordered some Chinese food. We went out to the back porch and ate dinner while I told him the babysitting story. I told him about Susie's piano and calender talent, and asked him if he thought the way I got Susie to stop playing the piano was bad. He said no. I told him about the diaper change fiasco. All he could do was shake his head. I think he felt bad for Susie and I, that we have this issue.

I'm tired, diary, so it's time for bed. Talk to you soon.

Katie


	54. Chapter 54

March 6, 1991

Hi, Diary

Boy, what a day I've had. When I get together with my cousins, chaos is bound to happen. Today was Dawn's birthday, she turned 6, so we had a birthday party here at Grandma and Grandpa's. We also celebrated Jaimy's birthday, since she's turning 4 on March 17th. Brandi had her birthday on February 6th, she turned 9, so she was included her in the fun. We got a cake and ton of presents. I decorated the house with streamers and balloons. I even made a bunch of cupcakes. They turned out good.

After the decorating, I worked on my report about Joan of Arc. In History class, we had to pick a famous person from French history, so I picked her. People said Joan was crazy because she said she heard voices from God telling her she should free France from England, who'd taken over. She may have been crazy, but she got the job done. She was burned at the stake in 1431, but then she was made a saint 500 years later. Anyway, all I needed to do was type it up. Grandma let me borrow her typewriter. I typed it while I watched Stevanna. She's 9 months old now and she's mobile. Man, can she crawl fast. If I didn't catch her, she'd crawl right out the front door. Dawn, Brandi, Jeremy, Jaimy, and Auggie were running up and down the stairs. When I asked them if they were, they said no. I said, "My mistake. We must have a herd of elephants in the house." They wouldn't stop until I threatened to tell their parents. I remember when I hurt myself running up and down the stairs at Grandma's. I was only 9 years old. I ran down the stairs, tripped and fell into the table in the front hall and split open my lip. Daddy took me to the hospital, where I got 6 stitches.

I talked the kids into playing a game of "Fancy Hotel." It's a game I used to play when I was little, with some of my old clothes. Now my cousins do the same. They played in the living room, while I worked in the dining room, where I could at least hear them. I told them I trusted them to play by themselves.

I finished my report, put Stevanna in her walker and took her in the kitchen with me to make my cupcakes. I had just finished mixing the batter and was feeding Stevanna her cereal when I noticed I didn't hear my cousins anymore. I told them not to play outside without asking me, but them listening to me would be a miracle. I checked the backyard and didn't see them. I ran back inside and heard the sound of water running. I ran upstairs, buckled Stevanna in her bouncy chair, and went into Grandma and Grandpa's bathroom. In it I found my cousins dripping wet, and Dawn standing in the tub, which was practically overflowing, with all her clothes on! She threw a bucket of water on me as soon as I walked in. It was freezing, and I screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Daddy, Janet, and Jermaine, whose Dawn's, Jeremy's, Jasmine's, Jaimy's and Jourdynn's dad, heard me and came running up the stairs. Daddy turned off the water and Jermaine fished Dawn out of the tub. Janet took me to my room to get dried off. She dried my hair and we threw my party dress, the same one I wore to the ribbon cutting, in the dryer. It came out good as new.

Since Dawn had been naughty, she got a time out. She was mad! She thought she shouldn't get one because it was her birthday. Sorry, kiddo, if you misbehave, you get a time out. Daddy once told me about my very first time out. I was about 6, and I had decided to drag my kiddie pool into the kitchen, fill it up with the squirty hose from the sink, put on my suit and my arm floaties, and throw myself a pool party. Daddy came in the kitchen and stepped in the pool with his shoes on. Needless to say we was none to thrilled, and gave me my very first time out. I learned a valuable lesson that day. No swimming in the kitchen.

Anyway, I put my dress back on and finished my 3 dozen chocolate cupcakes. We had them and lots of cake and everyone opened their presents. Dawn was so tired, she almost fell asleep in the present pile. Jermaine put her to bed.

So, that was the birthday's. Time to sign off, because Daddy and I are going to the studio tomorrow.

Night Night,

Katie


	55. Chapter 55

March 7, 1991

Hi, Diary,

Daddy and I are at the studio again. We've been here since 10 a.m. It looks like we might be here over night. Daddy does that, so I bought my pajamas and Baby Seal just in case. He recorded some songs today, but he may record them again. If there's one thing I've learned about Daddy, he's a perfectionist, he doesn't consider anything done until he's happy with it. I guess that's why we've been recording this album since June 25 of last year. Daddy wants in to be done by October so it can be released in November.

Daddy wrote a song in the Giving Tree a few days ago. That's a tree where Daddy and I sit and chat, write and have thinky thoughts. No wonder I couldn't find him, I think I need to learn to look up. If I had gone there in the first place, it would have saved me two hours of searching. Anyway, I found him and he showed me the song he wrote. It's called "Will You Be There?" Daddy's handwriting is kind of hard to read, because he wrote it down so fast, but I'll try to copy it down.

Here we go:

"Will You Be There?"

Hold me like the River Jordan

And then I will say to thee

You are my friend

Carry me like you are my brother

Love me like a mother

Will you be there?

When weary tell me will you hold me?

When wrong will you mold me?

When lost will you find me?

But they told me a man should be faithful

And walk when not able

And fight till the end

But I'm only human

Everyone's trying to control me

Seems that the world's got a role for me

I'm so confused

Will you show to me

You'll be there for me

And care enough to bear me?

Hold me, show me

Lay your head lowly

Gently and boldly

Carry me there

I'm only human

Hold me, show me

Lay your head lowly

Gently and boldly

Carry me there

I'm only human

Carry, carry

Carry me boldly

Gently and slowly

Carry me there

I'm only human

Knead me

Love and and feed me

Kiss me and free me

And I will feel blessed

Lonely

When I'm cold and lonely

And needing you only

Will you still care?

Will you be there?

Save me

Heal me and bathe me

Softly you say to me

I will be there

But will you be there?

Hold me

Hug me and shield me

Touch me and heal me

I know you care

But will you be there?

Lonely,

When I'm cold and lonely

(I get lonely sometimes, I get lonely)

And needing you only

Will you still care?

Will you be there?

Carry

Carry me boldly

Gently and slowly

Carry me there

Knead me

Love and feed me

Kiss me and free me

And I will be blessed

Call me

Save me and face me

Bless me and say to me

I will be there

I know you care

Save me

Heal me and bathe me

Softly you say to me

I will be there

But will you be there?

Feed me

Feed me and soothe me

When I'm lonely and hungry

Will you still share?

Will you still care?

Nurse me

Soothe me, don't leave me

When I'm hurting and bleeding

Bruised and bare

Will you still care?

Kiss me

Face me and kiss me

And when my heart is breaking

Will you still care?

Will you be here?

Lift me

Lift me up carefully

I'm weary and falling

I know you're there

But do you still care?

So, that's the song. I had some questions about it. Up until now I had now idea what the River Jordan was. Daddy said it's the river where John the Baptist baptized Jesus. He said he'd show me the story in the Bible.

Another thing diary, there's that one line that says "I get lonely sometimes, I get lonely." I have a feeling some people may not understand it. They'll probably say "How can you be lonely when you have money and a big house and all that stuff?" Funny thing is, they never mention me. I know Daddy isn't lonely since he has me. I must confess something. I know exactly how Daddy feels. I get lonely sometimes too.

Well, diary it's almost midnight and I'm already in my pajamas . We are done for the night, and we're going back home to the apartment.

Love,

Katie


	56. Chapter 56

March 12. 1991

Hi, Diary,

Today was fun! The kids from the hospital came to Neverland. They had breakfast at the hospital and got here at around 10 a.m. Antoine and Claudia came, too. She's the nurse for some of the kids, so she had too. Antoine came to be a second set of hands.

The first thing she did was go on rides, mainly the calm ones. That was fine with me. I like calm rides. The merry go round is my favorite. After that we took the train to the movie theater. Before I forget, there's something neat I forgot to tell you about the theater. Some of the kids that come visit are so sick that they can't sit up, so we got a hospital bed for those kids. They can be comfy and still watch the movie. It's in a little room of it's own. It's hard to decide what to watch sometimes, so we took a vote. We ended up watching "Peter Pan". That's Daddy's favorite. I'd seen that movie a million times so I started knitting the hats and booties I'd promised the hospital preemies. It's my goal to make at least 100 pairs of booties and 100 hats, 50 for the baby boys, and 50 for the baby girls. Grandma sent me a bunch of yarn in the mail, called "baby yarn", I guess that's especially for babies, and a book on how to knit. I'll do my best. The nurse in the maternity ward told me not to worry if they are too big. That's good. I don't have to worry so much. In the package was also a brochure for a sleep away camp in Washington called Camp Evergreen that she got in the mail I've only been to day camp, but it sounds interesting. I think I'll talk to Daddy about it.

After the movie, Claudia told me she had to take her medicine, and asked if their was a bathroom nearby. There's one in, I guess you can call it the lobby of the theater, where you can get popcorn and candy and stuff. When she came back out, I asked her if she was all right. She said yes, and explained she had to take her insulin.

We had a picnic under the Giving Tree, and Claudia explained to me how she got diabetes. She, Steven, and her parents realized something may have been wrong when they realized she was hungry and thirsty all the time. It seemed like nothing could fill her up. Even though Claudia was eating and drinking a lot, she actually began to lose weight. She also grew tired easily and felt weak all over. She also went into insulin shock, because her blood sugar was low, at school and had to be taken to the hospital.

It was around that time that Claudia met Victoria, her friend from San Francisco. She'd moved to New Orleans, where Claudia, Steven, and Antoine are from, so she decided to be nice to her. This made Claudia's old friend jealous, so she started spreading rumors about her, Steven, and the diabetes, which Claudia didn't yet know she had. Her friend said diabetes is contagious, which it's not, and that Steven has it, which is also not true. It can run in families, like vitiligo does. It's inherited, but not contagious. I can't have it, only because I'm not related to Daddy. If I were, then it would be possible, but I'm not, so I can't.

Claudia made cookies and brownies for desert. She even made some with out walnuts just for me. When I asked how she knew I was allergic to them, she said she remembered seeing it on my chart when I was in the hospital. She got the mix at a health food store near her apartment. She explained to a clerk there what she wanted to do and got boxes of cookie and brownie mix that were made in a factory that does not allow any type of nut to be used when they are being made. The label said so, but to be safe Claudia brought along an Epi-Pen. That's the medicine I take when I have an allergic reaction. It's filled with adrenaline. Which a body makes on it's own, but I need more to stop the reaction. There's a needle at one end. When I need it, I press it against my thigh, which makes the needle come out and the adrenaline go into my body. It works, but to be on the safe side, I always go to the hospital. I usually stay overnight.

Claudia gave me a piece of a brownie. I had my Epi-Pen with me. Claudia had one too. I asked her how she got one. Her Daddy is a doctor, a surgeon to be specific, but that's still a doctor. I ate it and after a half an hour nothing had happened, which is amazing because I usually have a reaction within a few minutes. Daddy was amazed too. Claudia bought a box of cookie and brownie mix for me to make. I'm glad to know these exist. One less thing to worry about.

Since Claudia had told me how she became diabetic, I told her how I became allergic to walnuts. It was 1989 and we were filming the short film "2300 Jackson Street." It's a song about the house that Daddy and my aunt's and uncles used to live in before they moved to California. It's in a town called Gary, Indiana. It was a very tiny house. I always found it funny that the house was on a street with the same last name as the family. I've seen the house. Daddy and I want to Gary once. I think I was 9 years old. He went to his old school to talk to the kids. I met some of them. They were nice. I saw the old house. Daddy was right. It was tiny.

Before we started shooting the short film, Grandma had made cookies. I had one and about an hour later I broke out in hives, a really bad rash. They looked horrible and itched really really bad. Daddy and Janet took me to the hospital. We took along the cookies too, since that was the last thing I ate. After running some tests, the doctor said it was the walnuts that caused me to break out in hives. Daddy and I found out cookie mix is usually made with traces of nuts like walnuts and peanuts.

A few days later, the hive s went away. We started to shoot again. I had made some brownies, not knowing they could have traces of walnuts in them. I guess I should have read the box. I ate one and broke out in hives again. The scary thing is I went into anaphylactic shock. Claudia explained to me that because of the chemicals released into my body during the reaction, it goes into shock. My blood pressure dropped and I couldn't breathe. Someone called 911 and I went to the hospital again. I don't remember any of this, because Daddy told me I'd lost consciousness. At the hospital. I got a shot of adrenaline. I woke up after that. I felt a lot better, even though I was still itchy. Daddy and Janet told the doctor what happened. In the panic, we didn't think to take the brownies with us. He looked at my chart and saw what happened the fist time. The next day, I was tested to see if I was really allergic to walnuts. The doctor put drops of things I could be allergic to on my arms and poked them with a needle. After 15 minutes, the doctor looked at my arms and said the only one that came back positive was walnuts. The doctor told me I'd probably be allergic to walnuts for the rest of my life. He gave me an Epi-Pen and told me to carry it with me wherever I go, which I do.

We finished our lunch and just hung out under the trees. Some of the kids actually fell asleep. Claudia and Antoine took them back to the hospital, and then came back here to spend the night. We put them in a guest room. Claudia likes the house. She thinks it's pretty.

All in all a fun day. It's almost past my bedtime, so better go.

Talk to you soon,

Katie


End file.
